City of Clary
by fckin.lacie
Summary: Takes place right after City of Glass. Lemons from chapter two or three onwards. Mmm. Enjoy : Review.
1. Situation

**A.N.: So, I started this because I've been wanting to do a Mortal Instruments fan fiction for a while. This is my second fan fiction J My first one is a continuous shot of ClairexShane lemons that I'm still working on. So, if you've read Morganville Vampires, and you like lemons, you should read it. Oh and, of course, this will have lemons. It's inevitable. Everyone knows Jace and Clary well enough to know that they would totally go at it like bunnies. This is POST City of Glass, and it does have somewhat of a plot line that is still developing in my head as I type. I know this is short but uh…yeah. It will get better with time. Promise.**

* * *

Clary awoke to a loud crack of thunder, jolting her out of bed and in a sitting position. She flinched when another loud crack of thunder sounded and seemed to rattle Luke's little bookstore/apartment/house.

She blinked her eyes a few times and wiped them with her palms, blearily clambering out of bed and groping for the bathroom door. When she was finally able to open her eyes under the harsh bathroom light, she saw that her fiery red curls were a mess and her green eyes were blood-shot.

Another loud crack of thunder sounded and shook the house so violently, Clary let out a little yelp and staggered back against the door, squeezing her eyes shut. She could imagine Jace right at that moment, teasing her. "Scared much?" He'd ask with that delicious, yet infuriating smirk.

She heard footsteps padding quickly into her room and opened her eyes to see Luke's eyes assessing every inch of her room before resting on Clary. "You okay?" He asked, concern in his features. He looked tired as well, with bloodshot eyes and a raging bed head, just like Clary.

"Yeah, I'm fine the thunder just…scared me." She smiled sheepishly and stopped clutching the door frame, then walked further into the bathroom, closing the door and assuring Luke, "I'm fine. Promise."

He sighed heavily, mumbled something, and stalked out of the room and saying, "She's alright Jocelyn. Just the thunder is all."

"Oh," came her mother's drowsy reply.

Clary scolded herself internally for being so on edge, but she supposed it was just because traveling through Idris had been exhausting, and just…everything that had happened within the past week was finally beginning to process itself.

She turned on the shower and sat on the toilet while she waited for the water to heat up. The first thing she thought about was: Jace isn't my brother. Boy, had that been like music to her ears once she had found out. The second thing was: Jace had died! But then came back because of Raziel. If she would have lost him, she didn't know what she'd do. And then the thoughts all blurred together in her head: Valentine is dead, my father is dead. My brother is dead. Max is dead. Ragnor Fell is dead. Madeline is dead. Alec came out. Isabelle is dating Simon. Her mother and Luke are together. She has angel blood flowing through her veins and has the ability to create new runes.

A part of her wanted to laugh, and another part wanted to cry. But then, knowing she had Jace as hers, sent a jolt of pure happiness through her. She wondered what he was doing now. Was he awake? Was he thinking about her?

She stepped under the hot water and sighed, reaching for shampoo. She hadn't seen Jace since last night. But most of her thoughts and dreams had been consumed by this golden god. Well, he wasn't really a golden god, that's just how she thought of him.

This time when the thunder cracked, she didn't jump, she just continued lathering her hair and thinking about what she was going to do, if anything at all today. Part of her wanted to sleep for three days, while the other part wanted to stay awake. She needed to be trained definitely.

Every time she had brought that particular subject up to Jace, he would change it deliberately. She huffed a few times to herself, but didn't argue with him on it. She didn't want to fight with him.

But then again, if she ever ran into a demon, what could she do? Scream? Draw a rune? She could be dead within seconds without knowing how to defend herself.

As she stepped out of the shower and wrung her hair out, she decided that she'd go to the Institute today and demand to be trained. If Jace didn't want to talk about it, that was just too bad, because she is not going to leave until she gets a yes for an answer.

After she dried her hair, she ran some Silk and a little bit of gel through her fiery colored ringlets of hair to make it less frizzy and more neat. The red had gone out of her eyes and you could see their nice emerald green, and her hair had actually been tamed today. She smiled, picking up her toothbrush. This was going to be a good day already.

***

"Coffee," Clary mumbled to the cashier at Starbucks, trying to shake the rain off of her. He sat there just staring blankly at her. She was starting to get frustrated. Was there something on her face? What was wrong with this guy? "Hello? I said I'd like some coffee!" Clary snapped her fingers in front of his face, causing him to snap immediately out of his trance.

"Right. Uh…" his cheeks flushed. "Coffee, coming right up. Three sixty-five please."

Clary handed him a five, got her change and went to wait for it with crossed arms. When she'd told her mother and Luke she was going to the Institute, all they'd said was to be careful, bring a blade, and an umbrella. Luke shoved two fives in her hand and told her to stay out all day. She really didn't want to question him about that.

"Coffee. Black." The barista slid it up and towards the customers on the granite, where Clary grabbed for it and decided not to have it black, "like her soul" today. She added lots of cream and sugar before opening up her umbrella, pulling up her hood, and stepping out into the heavy rain.

She sipped at it gingerly as she walked the rest of the two blocks to the old abandoned church that was really the Institute. She looked up at its high gothic structures before pushing open the doors and closing her umbrella. She felt at home almost immediately when she was greeting by the warm, rainless interior. The candles were lit, meaning they were home, or at least someone was.

She walked up to the elevator and waited for it to go down to her level before it opened, lacking a cheery ding she thought ought to be added to it, and then carried her upwards to the Institute. She sipped at her coffee again and looked both ways down the hall as she hung her coat up on the hook.

There was no one in sight, but if she listened just enough, she could hear life. People moving around in the kitchen or in their rooms. Her jeans rode low on her hips and hugged them and her black zip up sweater exposed about an inch and a half of her slim hips. She pulled the hood down and shook her hair out, feeling for frizz but finding none, she set out in the direction of Jace's room.

"_Meerroww." _Came a sound at Clary's feet. She jumped a little and looked down, sighing and smiling when she saw it was only Church. She swallowed her sip of coffee. "Hey Church, where's Jace?"

The fat gray Persian started leading Clary down a short series of hallways before they stopped in front of a room with a square glass door. She heard grunting inside and tiptoed to see through the glass and saw a flash of golden hair. _Jace. _

She pushed the doors open just in time to see Alec get knocked against the wall and breath in heavy pants, glaring at Jace. "Geez, no need to be so rough."

"Why Alec I thought you--" Jace trailed off as he followed Alec's gaze to Clary.

She smiled at Alec and then looked at Jace, who was assessing her so closely it made her flush and sip nervously at her coffee. "That will be all for today Alec." Jace's face lit up into a warm sultry smile as he walked towards Clary and put his warm hands on her shoulders, causing electricity to flow through-out her body.

She gazed down at his rock hard abs and golden chest in admiration as he looked at her hair and her hips. Oh god, her hips. _Those hips, _he held in a groan.

"Hi." he said, pulling her in for a hug.

Clary relaxed immediately and hugged him back. "Hey," she smelled Jace and a little bit of sweat, which pretty much set her body on fire. She should have gotten a frappuccino. She hugged him back before he pulled away a little bit to press his lips softly to hers.

She smiled against his, thinking of when he'd told her he loved her. "I love you." She whispered, wanting to say it to him. Just because she could.

"I love you too, Clarissa Fray." he smiled wider and pulled her in for another long, heart melting, pulse racing kiss. When his tongue started to trace her bottom lip, Alec gagged. "Okay, I am so getting out of here."

"Good. No one said you had to stay anyways." Jace smirked and watched Alec as he left, then looked back to Clary, "Now, where were we?" He pressed his lips more firmly against hers, his tongue thrusting into her mouth as he pushed her against the wall and pressed his warm body against hers. They stayed like that for what must've been at least ten minutes, intoxicated by one another's presence as they embraced each other with a crackling fiery passion that was just begging to be let loose.

When Jace and Clary started moaning together, she realized that she wanted more, but she had to say what she'd come here partly for first. "Jace?" she broke away, breathing heavily.

"Yes, Clarissa?" he said huskily, sending a jolt of heat between her thighs. He nipped at her jaw, then her neck, then started to kiss it and lick it.

"Ahh, umm," he was utterly distracting her. "I need to ask you something…seriously…"

He pulled away, sounding a bit concerned, "What is it Clary?" He asked softly, playing with her hair and gazing into her emerald eyes with his golden tawny ones.

Clary took a moment to gather her wits before she said, "I want to know why you keep avoiding the subject of my training whenever I bring it up."

Jace's hand fell, along with the burning excitement in his eyes as he gazed so deeply into her eyes, she felt her nerves flare and light up.

"Tell me." She said softly, not able to make her voice much higher. She knew now, this was a somewhat sensitive topic for him, why? She was about to find out.

* * *

**A.N.: So, I hope that isn't too much of a cliffy. There will possibly be a lemon in the next chapter. Anything else…? Hmm…oh yeah, I wanted to do this right after COG. Everybody always skips ahead to when Clary had already been trained and stuff. I wanted to be different J**


	2. Break up, Make up

**A.N.: Thanks to everyone who subscribed this to their story alerts. And thanks to the small amount of people that reviewed this. It makes me write faster. The reviews. So…yep. Enjoy the citrus. Uh, let me just say graphic before you start reading. Because honestly, I have no idea what you guys consider "graphic" these days. I mean seriously. I'm a perv. And I'll fuckin' be as graphic as I want. Because why? This is MY story, and I will do with it I please and you will love it. Comprende? Awesome. Alright, **_**now **_**you may enjoy.**

* * *

"Clary, I can't--I wouldn't be able to take it if your were hurt." Jace choked out, with more emotion in his voice than she usually heard.

She remained thoughtful for a second before she answered, "Jace, I will get hurt if I don't learn how to defend myself."

He looked at her, desperation in his eyes. Desperation _and _determination. "Clary, I'll never let anything or anyone hurt you. Why can't you just leave it at that?"

"Because Jace," Clary huffed, setting down her coffee on a short table and crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't want to be some defenseless damsel always calling to you in times of need."

Jace's face softened a little, "But I want you to call on me in your times of need."

Clary tried to push back a small bubble of anger, but couldn't help it as she said, "What if you aren't there when I call?" Silence. "Or you can't get to me? What would you do then?"

"I'd send Alec." Jace said immediately.

"You are unbelievable!" Clary exclaimed, pushing him away from her and going to pace around the room. "Jace, I need to be trained, and if you won't do it, I'll find someone else."

"No," Jace said stubbornly, "I won't have that. I won't have someone else hurting you. Because if you begin to train, getting hurt is inevitable."

"Yeah well, me getting hurt by something else is almost inevitable too," Clary countered, stopping in front of him with her hands on her exposed hips.

Jace's eyes averted to the floor, his face hardening while his mind tried to ignore how sexy that skin was…or how hot she looked when she was angry. "Well, it's not happening. Ever. I won't allow it." He knew that she didn't want anyone but him to train her. That's just how she was.

"Won't allow what?" She asked, snatching up her coffee and shooting daggers at him.

He lifted his hard expression to hers, the one they both hated seeing on each other. "Neither." He answered. "Neither to training _or _you getting hurt." He looked away from her piercing green eyes to keep his face from softening automatically.

Clary let out a small groan of frustration. "Jace _please, _what do I have to do to convince you?"

"You can't," Jace said, "convince me, I mean." He folded his arms across his chest, his jaw working. No way would he bruise Clary with his own hands, or cause a limp in her leg, or break a bone. Sure, he could just heal it with an iratze, but it would still hurt at first. He would not inflict harm on Clary, nor let anyone else. And yeah, he could be gentle, but what good what that do? Demons or enemies won't be gentle with her.

"You know what?" Clary asked, throat tight as she went to throw away her coffee and exit the room. "I can't do this Jace Lightwood. Goodbye."

"Clary," his eyes widened, "what on earth are you talking about?" No, she couldn't be doing this.

She shook her head, "I'm sorry Jace, but if you won't train me, I have to find someone else. Don't call, or expect me to call." She said, tears choking any other words she might have planned on saying. Sure, it was a little rash, but seriously…what the hell? By the angel Clary gets hurt and Jace goes on a rampage to find out who did it.

Did she just break up with Jace? Aww, man, they haven't been together for more than three days, officially, and now she was just leaving him? Like that? No, she had a plan. She expected him to cave, to go after her. But he didn't. He just stood frozen, there in the doorway of the training room.

His eyes became glassy as he watched her leave, he wanted to tell her to wait, that he'd do anything, but he was shocked that that'd happened so fast.

Clary started crying once she got into the elevator and pressed the down button. She felt cold. Had he been lying when he said he loved her? A loud crack of thunder reverberated through the church walls as she opened the door, tears dripping down her face as she zipped up her big puffy jacket and pulled down her hood. It was raining cats and dogs.

The heavens were crying for her.

She felt like a part of her soul had just been torn away, no matter how dramatic it sounded, it was true, that's how it felt. She also felt hollow, like she had no purpose. Who would train her? Her mother? No, she was busy helping Luke with things over at the Glass City. She didn't want Isabelle, nor Alec, or Mayrse, or even Robert to train her. She only wanted Jace. Jace. That name brought even more tears to her eyes.

She watched as the cars sped past her in the murky watery street with mild interest as she walked her way home. She hadn't stayed out all day. Maybe she could go to Simon's…no, she wanted to be alone. If Luke and her mother wanted time alone, they could go somewhere else.

Clary wiped her feet off on the door mats and pounded on the door in warning before twisting her key in the lock. She walked towards the kitchen, trying to stop her tears and her hiccupping. When she hung her jacket up and stepped inside the kitchen, she found her mother and Luke sitting at the table looking concerned.

"Jace called," her mother said, sipping at her coffee while Luke held the phone in his hand and observed Clary closely.

"I don't want to talk. I'm going to go lie down." Clary made towards her bedroom.

Luke moved with effiecent speed and grace to block her path. "Clary what happened? Jace sounded…" Luke was going to say hollow, "worried."

"What'd he say?" Clary asked, shaking out her fiery red hair and tugging off her sneakers.

"Uh, he said…what's the word I'm looking for…" Luke bit his lip. "Jocelyn?"

Jocelyn looked at Clary with motherly concern over her coffee cup. "He said you two broke up."

"That's his fault." Clary answered, a bit too snappy. "He wouldn't train me."

Luke sighed and set the phone on the rickety brown table. "We could have found someone for you. Someone willing."

Clary looked up into Luke's worried eyes, "Luke, I only want Jace. And if he's not going to train me, we're just always going to be arguing until he does." Clary felt tears sting at her eyes and looked over at her mother and did a double glance, noticing that the two were dressed up.

"Where are you guy going?" Clary asked, hoping to distract them. Breaking up with Jace had been stupid, but she hadn't meant to do it, she'd done it because he was supposed to give in. But he just…well…he just stood there. So she'd left.

They both looked uncomfortable. "Well, there's a Gala in Idris…Magnus is making a portal soon." Luke told her. "B-but we I mean, we can stay if you want us to."

Clary sighed. Oh, she was grateful they were leaving, that way, they wouldn't be able to hear her wails of agony which she knew were sure to come. It was just like her to do something as impulsive as to break-up with Jace. _Yep, Clary Fray here, her temper is as fiery as her hair._ "No, I'll be fine here."

Luke looked at Jocelyn, who said, "We really should be going." He nodded and looked back to Clary, "Listen, if you need anything, anything at--"

"Luke," Clary put a hand up to stop him as her mother went to stand beside him in an elegant emerald green gown. She looked like a goddess. A goddess with fiery red hair. "I promise, I'll be fine. Go." she ushered them both towards the door. "Go. Go on shoo." Her throat was still tight with loss.

She got a kiss on the forehead from Luke and a kiss on the cheek and a tight hug from her mother before they popped open the umbrella and walked out into the rain.

She closed the door and sagged against it, already hearing their fading footsteps. And that's when the pain hit her. Horrible, heart-wrenching pain. Sure enough, a small moan of agony tore its way out of her throat and turned into a wail as hot tears slid down her pale porcelain cheeks.

Clary cried herself to sleep within ten minutes and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

_Thunk, thunk, scratch! Thunk…thunk…scratch…. _Clary snapped out of sleep immediately, her head going from being nestled in between her knees, to slamming in surprise against Luke's door. She hissed in pain and got up slowly, her mind feeling groggy, her eyes still swollen from crying so much.

She leaned against the door, listening for the sound that woke her up. It had become unnervingly quiet, the only sound was the faintest of thunder and her heavy breathing. Her heart was pounding. Had someone broken into the shop? The house?

_Thunk!_

_Thunk!_

_Scratch…_

Her heart pounded in her chest as fast as a hummingbirds, adrenaline pumping through her veins and making things seem odd and kind of slow motion. She was terrified. It couldn't be Simon. He had a key, plus, he always called before he came over, and she hadn't heard the phone ring.

_Thunk!_

Her hand wrapped around her stele, the only thing that was in sight besides a kitchen knife, which she decided to grab after a few moments of hesitation. The blade she'd had earlier was in her big puffy jacket. And that was in the direction of the sounds she was hearing.

She searched desperately for some place to hide, but came up with nothing but under the table, which really didn't provide much cover or protection against anything.

_Scrape, scratch, thunk! _The sounds where getting closer.

Clary swallowed loudly and felt her back press against the counter, her stele and the kitchen knife braced in both hands.

It was coming from the living room. _Scratch, scrape, drag, thunk! _Oh god, it was getting close…

There was a sound, a horrifying sound that sounded something like a cat being tortured and then the dragging noise again. _Oh no…_Clary couldn't really see anything. It was probably close to sunset, and it had been cloudy and rainy all day; it was very dim in the kitchen. She frantically glanced around her feet, making sure nothing was there to grab them.

_Scra-_the sound started, then stopped as an insistent knocking came from the door. She'd forgotten to lock it. Clary's hair stood on edge, her body completely frozen with shock.

But the only sound she heard now what the knocking and then, "Clary! Open up! I know you're in there!" More knocking.

It was Jace! Oh god! Jace! She'd broken up with him. She hadn't really had time to think about anything since she'd been woken up by those noises. But she didn't care. She sprinted for the door as fast as she could and threw it open, crashing into Jace mid knock and clinging to him, terrified.

"Clary!" He seemed kind of surprised and relieved that she was hanging on to him like she was. She looked so scared and fragile when she'd pulled the door open. He slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh my god Clary, I'm so sorry." He whispered as the rain started to soak them both.

Her breath was hot and rapid on his ear before she pulled away, "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you like that--"

"Shhh," Jace cut her off, putting a finger to her lips. "I was an ass. I--" he looked down at his muddy combat boots, then back up into her eyes. "You were totally right. You need to learn how to defend yourself."

So many things were running through Clary's mind, but then she remembered, "Jace, right before you got here…I think there was something in the house."

His face turned alert, his eyes scanning past her and over her shoulder. "Where?"

"The living room." She whispered, swallowing, trying to push the sounds out of her head. "The noises…they were horrible…and it sounded like something was dragging itself towards me." A shiver went down her spine.

"I was wondering why you had the kitchen knife and your stele," Jace said quietly, pushing her behind him and walking into the house quietly.

Clary sat at the table where he put her and watched as he walked off, his golden hair dripping and curling slightly from the rain. He was drop dead sexy. She knew she shouldn't have been thinking about this, but she was.

When Jace came back, he shrugged his shoulders, seeming only a little lost in thought. "Whatever is must've been is gone. I used the sensor, it didn't really pick up on anything." he said, sitting down across from her and gazing deeply into her emerald eyes, searching.

"Listen, Clary…about earlier…when you said…" he seemed pained, and like he didn't want to show it. But he knew he couldn't hide his feelings from her. "I meant to go after you…but…you breaking up with me kind of floored me for a bit." He laughed shakily, running a hand through his hair.

Clary could smell the coffee in the pot burning and leaned back to shut it off. "It was a mistake." she said quietly, her face showing the regret of their earlier spat.

Jace's head snapped up, his face hopeful. "Really?" He asked slowly. "We're…I can't live without you Clary." he said truthfully, gazing at her with eyes like molten gold.

She got lost in them for a second and licked her lips. "Yeah." She agreed. "Same here…so…"

"We're together?" Jace asked, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

Clary sucked in a deep breath. "God…yes Jace. You don't even want to know how much I cried…which was a lot. I made a big deal…sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Jace said, getting up and taking a step towards her. "You're a shadow hunter, and you have every right to be trained. To defend yourself, hunt…" he took her face between his palms, his big, warm palms. "_I _made a big deal." He admitted. It was a little hard for him to say it. "I messed up…"

"Wow," Clary smiled a little. "Jace Lightwood, admitting to something he did wrong. Are pigs flying? Has hell put in and ice skating rink?"

Jace flashed her a heart melting crooked smile. "Maybe…" he trailed, gazing into her eyes deeply. She felt like they were looking at each other's souls at that moment. And maybe they were. But when Jace pressed his lips to hers, all thoughts flew out of her head and focused on their kiss. Her head tilted upwards, her heart hammering in her chest, his warms hands on her cheeks, her neck, her shoulders.

In one motion, Clary stood up from the chair so Jace didn't have to bend over so far, and didn't break the kiss as she tangled her hands in his damp silky hair. The texture of his soft golden locks threaded between her fingers always gave her a small little thrill.

The kiss became deeper as they traced each other's lips with their tongues and wrapped their arms tightly around one another's body. Clary sighed into his mouth when his hand rubbed along the small of her back. Suddenly, something lit up, and became urgent. Their tongues collided together passionately, and she felt her back press against something hard. A wall. Which wall it was, she had no clue.

He pressed his body against hers and she could hear him groan in the back of his throat as his thumbs massaged her hip bones. She moaned softly and automatically felt her legs wrap around his waist. His kisses became hungry and needy along with hers as they tangled with one another, their mouths moving together hotly and fervorently, more passionate than they'd ever been before.

Clary felt her body heat up, and felt the want for Jace to touch her in places she'd never wanted to be touched before grow stronger than ever. "Bed," she rasped, breaking away to breath for a moment before mashing her lips to his again, her tongue thrusting inside his mouth. She didn't even feel self conscious, all she knew was she wanted him, and wanted him _now. _

"You sure?" He asked breathlessly, pulling away. In what light there was inside, Clary could see his eyes blazing, his pupils dilated so much, she could only see a little bit of that delicious gold in his eyes.

"_Now._" she demanded, pulling at his shirt impatiently and nipping at his neck, kissing at the hollow of his throat, anywhere her lips could reach.

Her body zinged with the electricity crackling between the two of them as his lips crashed onto hers again, his tongue thrusting hungrily into her mouth as she felt him grip her behind and carry to her room. She didn't know or care how he knew where it was, all she knew was that she was finally in her room. Alone. With Jace. About to make love.

She pulled his shirt off as they plopped on her bed together and she felt his shaking hands reach up to work with the zipper on her black jacket. He tugged once and muttered something about how he was glad there was no buttons on this one. That made her think about the time in the grass in Idris when Jace was working to unbutton her green coat.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this." he told her huskily, breaking away from her lips, breathing heavily.

"About as long as I have," Clary offered, which made Jace chuckle a little as he pulled off her tank top and pulled back to admire her body.

She felt a jolt of heat shoot between her thighs as his eyes roamed her thoroughly. She could practically feel them both shivering and shaking with need and want.

Again, his hands were shaking, but a little more sure as he lifted himself off of her and stood to unbutton his pants and slide them off slowly and crawl on top of her again slowly and place loving kisses all over her face, her jaw, her neck. This was definitely not something she was used to with Jace. Sure, he'd have his vulnerable moments, but he was opening up to her completely now.

"I need you," she told him urgently. "Jace please--" he cut her off by pressing his lips firmly to hers, causing the words to die on her lips as he kissed her breathless, unbuttoning her jeans with shaky hands and pulling them off to reveal her white cotton panties.

He smiled a little, thankful Isabelle hadn't gotten to her yet. His body was wired with nerves as he bent down to attach his lips heatedly to hers, like a thirsty man searching for water in a vast desert. He could never get enough of Clary.

Clary felt _something_ hard and long press against her thigh and gasped into his mouth. He pulled away, "Clary, we can stop…anytime you know…" he said, breathing heavily.

"No Jace, I want you. I need you. I need to be with you." Clary told him, very sure of the fact that she was here, and she was ready for him.

Jace nodded and gulped. "Okay…but first…do you have a condom?" His cheeks flushed a little as he said it but Clary was already reaching the short distance over to her nightstand and pulling out a golden wrapper. He looked at her with awe.

"I got it…from my mom…" she said quietly, blushing.

Jace kissed her belly button softly. "Put it on the nightstand for now." His thumb hooked in the elastic waistband of her panties and started to slid them off. Clary arched her hips, not questioning him, and let him toss them aside to the pile of their clothes on the floor.

She had forgotten how many times he'd done this before. She looked down at him and watched as he crawled on top of her to plant a firm kiss on her lips and unhook the front of her bra. Man, he was good. He even knew it hooked up front.

She took her arms out of it and swallowed as Jace sighed contentedly and dropped it to the floor. He looked sincerely and seriously into her eyes. "I'm going to touch you Clary," she nodded. "Is that okay?" Again, she nodded looking up into his eyes with complete awe and trust. He really was a golden god.

She felt his hands skim up her waist slowly and stop at the curve of her breasts where he brushed the nipples lightly with his finger tips, making her gasp in pleasure. "You're so beautiful," he whispered before he took one of her nipples into his mouth, flicking at it with his tongue. She arched her back violently and gasped. "More Jace, please…" the heat between her thighs was becoming uncomfortably hot.

One of his hands kneaded her breast while he moved back up to kiss her softly, making her writhe under him. She didn't even notice her hand gliding past her hip and towards her thighs. But once it was there, she moaned, a delicious moan that made Jace as hard as a rock for her.

Slowly, he parted her slick folds and coated them with her slick wetness. "God, you're so wet for me Clary," he whispered, breathing heavily and resting his forehead against hers as he experimentally started to insert of finger inside of her. He pulled back to watch her face as he did, but he didn't see pain, all he saw was raw desire and pleasure in her eyes as she they lock with his. He groaned and her tightness and slid it all the way in, causing another moan to erupt from her throat.

It set him on fire, causing him to thrust his finger in and out of Clary slowly, watching her face squinch up in pleasure as he moved it in and out faster. "Jace…" she moaned, feeling something hot start to build in her lower belly. He took this as encouragment for more, so he slowly inserted a second finger inside of her while he continued his ministrations. "Yes…ungh, Jace…" she arched her hips and rolled them against her fingers. "More…" she rasped.

He nodded, inserting a third finger, causing her to cry out softly and breath his name. He kissed a path down her chest, her smooth, flat abdomen, and past to belly button to her sensitive nub.

He looked up at her with questioning eyes, but all she was doing was bucking her hips with his fingers, her eyes half mast as she watched him curiously.

Swallowing, Jace let his tongue dart out to taste her juices. He moaned and pressed his tongue more firmly against her tiny nub, his tongue rubbing across her sensitive clit while he thrusted his fingers in and out of her. This earned a gluttural moan from Clary.

She felt the coil in her belly build and start to get hotter, her walls starting to clench around Jace's fingers. He came back up when she was about to come and kissed her, watching her face contort in ecstasy as he curved his fingers slightly, hitting her g-spot and causing her to cry out, her walls completely closing around his fingers.

It was like fire went through her body and left not destruction, but bliss in its aftermath. Her orgasm washed over her like waves of pure delight, leaving her panting and moaning and wanton for more.

"Jace," she moaned, "I love you."

Jace kissed her softly and passionately, sliding his fingers slowly out of her. "I love you too, Clary." he sighed and rested his forehead against hers, reaching blindly for the condom and closing his hand around it. "Are you ready?" He asked unsteadily, slipping off his boxers.

Clary looked down at his large erection, scared as to how it was going to fit inside of her tiny body, but otherwise sending a jolt of heat between her thighs. "Yes Jace, I'm ready, I need you."

"I know," he sighed, kissing her slowly for a moment while he ripped open the condom and rolled it on his length. He lined himself up with her entrance. "This might hurt a little." He told her.

She looked up at him with innocent eyes, "I trust you," she felt his tip press against her opening and felt something jolt through her body as he slowly sheathed himself completely inside her. She hissed in pain and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Jesus, Clary, I'm so sorry." Jace said, kissing her softly, holding completely still.

Clary kissed him back, whimpering a little while his tongue slid into her mouth lovingly and passionately. She felt the pain fade slowly, and felt it start to be replaced with pleasure.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and arched her hips experimentally, causing Jace to moan, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. "Clary," he groaned.

"Make love to me Jace," she told him. "I'm ready now."

He swallowed and nodded, slowly thrusting in and out of her, moans of pleasure erupting from both of their mouths which were moving together passionately, their tongue battling for dominance.

They broke away, needing oxygen as Jace thrusted into her more steadily, slow and deep. The room filled with their rapid breaths as they made love to one another.

"Jace…" Clary moaned, "Ungh, Jace…I--" she bit her lip. "Faster…harder…" she spread her legs wider for him.

"Clary," he sighed, obliging and going a little faster, causing a hot knot to form in both of their lower bellies. They were close. He rubbed his thumb on her small nub.

Clary cried out, her walls contracting the slightest bit against Jace, driving him towards his climax. He kissed her passionately and gripped her hips, increasing his tempo again and thrusting into her harder, causing her to cry out in ecstasy.

Jace came at the same time as Clary's walls clamped down tightly around him. They both cried out and moaned loudly together as they got swallowed into the rapturous delight of their orgasms, wave after wave rolling over them while they milked each other's climax.

Jace rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms, both of them panting and resting their foreheads against one anothers. Their lips finally met when their pulses slowed and went back to normal.

"I love you," Clary whispered against his lips.

Jace smiled, "I love you to Clarissa Fray," he ran his fingers through her slightly sweaty hair and kissed her again and again until they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**A.N.: Do I need to edit this? Does it feel rushed? Lol. FML. Don't be scared to tell me, I don't bite. I want to be my best :) REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. The Morning After

**A.N.: To everyone who's following…uh, damn, I was trying to think of something witty to say. I just hope you're all enjoying it, and I hope it's somewhat like what you'd imagine the forth book (if there was one focused on Jace and Clary) to be. Just FYI, there will probably be some kind of citrus action in every chapter. This is how my mind is wired. I love actual lemons as much as I love fan fictional lemons, which is a lot.**

* * *

Clary awoke groggily, stretching and smiling for some reason her mind couldn't quite comprehend yet. She felt a warm arm drape around her waist and peeked her eyes open to the most beautiful sight. Jace, smiling and bare chested, laying right there facing her, gazing at her in a way that made her insides melt.

"Hey," he smiled, scooting a little closer to her. "You okay?"

Clary smiled and looked at him wonderingly for a few moments, the night before flooding back into her mind, causing her to blush fiercely. "Yes." She said quietly, closing her eyes.

She heard Jace sigh in relief and press her lips to her forehead, his cool hands coming up to her face to cool her blush. She was about to sigh, but then cut off all breathing as she realized she probably had morning breath.

Her eyes flew open and locked with his molten gold ones. He turned his head a little to the side questioningly and then watched her jump out of bed, completely naked, and sprint to the bathroom. Chuckling he sat up slowly, his abs rippling as he got up and stretched.

His eyes widened, his smile fading a little when he looked down and saw the bed. Clary would be so embarrassed if she saw that! It wasn't bloody but…wow. He pushed back a little bit of proud cockiness. _Okay, find sheets…_Jace threw on his boxers and moved with efficient speed out of the room, hearing Clary busy brushing her teeth. Oh, that's why she'd ran off. He smiled to himself little while he plucked fresh identical lavender sheets out of the linen closet and went quietly back into the room, where he heard her humming and gargling, rustling around with things.

Once he changed the sheets successfully, he sprinted to the washing machine and threw the sheets in and turned the washer on, pouring soap inside of it then closing the lid. He sighed, satisfied and walked back into the room where he was just in time to hear the shower turn on. He bit his lip, he could use a shower. But if she wasn't comfortable with him in there while she--"Jace?" her voice interrupted his thoughts. He averted his eyes towards the closed door.

It cracked open a little, her green eyes peeking out from behind it. "Shower?" She asked, opening the door a little wider to reveal the already steam filled bathroom.

Jace nodded, relieved that she offered. He'd happily shower with her. Actually, he'd had many fantasies about it before. Sadly, even when he thought they were siblings. He stepped out of his boxers and watched Clary as her cheeks turned crimson while she assessed his body. "Like what you see?" He asked with a cocky white smile.

She made some kind of noise in her throat before turning around and walking to the shower, running her fingers through her hair as she stepped under the water. Jace locked the door and took her toothbrush and squeezed some tooth paste on it. "Hey," Clary complained, not really meaning it. She kind of liked the idea of Jace using her toothbrush.

"It's not like I remember to bring mine," he chuckled and turned to the sink and stuck the toothbrush into his mouth. Clary just stood there silently, under the running water of the shower and checked out his ass. Boy, did he have a nice ass. She stopped looking, closing her jaw which she hadn't realized fell open, and started washing her hair with shampoo.

She heard a rustling and kept her eyes closed, her head thrown back under the water as Jace stepped into the shower.

He cleared his throat, causing Clary to open her eyes. He was watching her, very closely, his eyes skimming over her body slowly, causing a jolt of heat to shoot between her thighs. "I need to shower too you know," he said, seeming amused when his eyes finally met hers.

"Right," Clary sucked in a deep breath and wow, the shower smelled like Jace too, like soap and fresh laundry, yet, manly. Another jolt of heat shot between her thighs as she moved aside for him and ducked to the loofa and her grapefruit body wash. It started coming out of the loofa, but sputtered when she squeezed it. "Damn it, I'm going to kill Magnus."

"Good luck with that," Jace chuckled, the hair soaking his silky golden locks. "Why?" He asked after he squeezed shampoo in his hair. Clary was staring while she washed herself. "Uh…because he--he used up my body w-wash…" she said distractedly.

This made Jace look over at her, that devilish smile working at the corners of his mouth as he said, "Enjoying the view?"

"Yes," Clary answered boldly, then blushed and turned away a little bit. She heard Jace chuckle then start to wash the soap out of his hair.

He looked over at her when she still didn't turn around, "Water's free," he said, stepping aside and gazing at the slenderness of her hips, slight curves starting to make their selves known.

She stepped under the water, and said, almost inaudibly, "I'm wet."

He quirked an eyebrow and looked at her looking at her feet while she rinsed her body. "I can see that."

"No, Jace, I mean…I'm _wet._" This was the term that most people used when they were aroused right? She bit her lip and looked up at him through her lashes.

Jace frowned for a moment, his brow furrowed as he scrubbed his body. "Oh…" he said finally, understanding and feeling his pulse start to race. "Oh." Slowly, he said, "And what would you like me to do about that?"

Clary felt another jolt of heat go between her thighs as he understood her words, his voice turning a bit husky when he questioned her. She looked up at his eyes, seeing his pupils dilated as much as they could be, she was sure hers were too. As they looked each other, one thing became apparent between them; lust, and it was strong.

When Clary still didn't say anything, Jace stepped forward and tilted her chin up, crashing his lips to hers with a ferocity that took her breath away.

He pushed her slowly under the water against the wall of the shower and ran his hands up the sides of her body greedily. They roamed her the back of her thighs, her butt, her back, back to the front of her hips. She could hear him breathing heavily as his hands roamed every possible inch of her skin. She gasped when he splayed his hand on her stomach, his fingers pressing lightly against her tummy.

She moaned, her hands automatically flying up to his neck as his tongue twined with hers. Even under the fall of the shower and their heavy breathing, she could hear the thunder. She felt his muscles tense and untense under his fingers, and knew he was working to suppress a groan.

She broke away from her lips with a gasp before they re-attached themselves to his again, more passionately, her hands sliding down from his neck and running slowly along his collar bone and down to his muscled chest. All of his muscles rippled under her touch. When she touched his back, squeezed his ass, and ran her hands along his abdomen, they each contracted different sounds from him, ones she never knew he could make and that she could provoke.

Her hands went down to his hips and went lower, but not by much. She was still too inexperienced to play with just yet.

She cried out when she felt Jace's fingers slide inside of her slick arousal, her eyes drooping almost closed as they watched each other become more and more aroused. She could feel his large erection pressing against her thigh and automatically grinded against it, eliciting a loud moan from Jace.

Clary moaned loudly when his fingers twisted slightly inside of her as he changing their positions, him going to stand behind her, his erection pressing against her backside while his other arm wrapped around her waist. She leaned against him as his fingers thrusted slowly in and out of her, his other hand kneading her breast before going to rub at her sensitive nub.

She moaned softly and let her eyes close all the way now, basking in the feel of Jace's erection pressed against her, the feelings that he--the only man she'd ever love--pleasured her with his skillful hands. Minutes went by of her moaning and panting, a warm coil building in her belly all the while Jace used his fingers to drive her towards her climax.

She felt her walls tighten the slightest bit around Jace, causing him to groan as her tightness, the knot building in Clary's lower belly coiling tightly and getting hotter as he continued his ministrations. She panted, feeling the steam rise off of her chest and threw her head back against her shoulder, looking up at him with pure lust, love, and desire in her deep emerald eyes.

The sight of her coming was almost too much for Jace, but he made intense eye contact with her as he watched her lips part slightly, a low cry turning into a loud moan escaping from her lips as her walls constricted tightly around his fingers. "Jace," she breathed, as he milked her of her climax and bent down on his knees. She looked down at him in wonder and then cried out as he wrapped his strong arms around her thighs and pressed her against the shower wall, making her bend at the waist while his tongue licked all along her tender clit and rubbed sensually against her nub.

Slowly, he stood and kissed her slowly, "How was that?" He asked huskily, his tawny eyes piercing into hers.

She panted, "Great," she licked her lips, "but…" she started hesitantly, "I'm not quite sure that we're finished…" she looked down at his huge erection.

Jace looked down and back up into her eyes. "I don't want to pressure you to do anything you don't want--I'll be fine." He shrugged like it wasn't at all painful not to be able to thrust into her right at that second. He wanted things to be right with her, he wouldn't penetrate her if he wasn't wearing a condom. He wouldn't. Plus, if he got her pregnant, Luke would likely kill him, or tear him to shreds with his canines.

Clary sucked in a deep breath. She just had the urge--she didn't know if it was primal instinct--to wrap her mouth around his erection and suck on it like a lollipop. "I want to…I just, don't know what to do." She said, looking at him with alluring dark green eyes, "Can you tell me how?"

Jace sucked in a ragged breath. "I-I suppose," he watched her in awe as she got down on her knees in front of him and hesitantly started to wrap her hand around his erection.

He groaned loudly and felt his hips buck involuntarily. She pulled her hand off, "Did I hurt you?"

"N-no," he stuttered, his knees feeling the need to buckle on him.

Clary swallowed and wrapped her hand around his erection again, she moved it up and down slightly, which made Jace's eyes roll back in his head. "Should I…do this?" She started stroking his whole length.

"Yes, god…Clary, don't stop." Jace groaned and braced himself against the shower wall, panting and squeezing his eyes shut as the love of his life stroked him. He cried out suddenly when he felt something hot start to engulf hit length. His eyes flew open, looking down towards Clary taking his length into her mouth, her hand stroking what length she couldn't take.

Jace thrusted further into her mouth, his hand going to thread into her hair and push her mouth down onto her. She moaned around him and took as much of him in as she could without gagging, and sucked and swirled her tongue, causing Jace to curse out a string of profanities. "Clary--ahh, I'm close. Really clo--" he cried out, and without any warning came into her mouth. Where she--oh god, she just kept sucking, bless her--and working him down from his climax slowly, then swallowed.

_Oh my god. _Jace felt his knees buckle and sank onto his knees across from Clary and pushed her down onto the shower floor and kissed her heatedly, as long as he could without becoming aroused again. "You are amazing," he told her, smoothing her fiery red hair back and helping her upright. They both gaze at each other fiercely for a few moments until they both decided they needed to finish up their shower.

When they both stepped out, they felt completely refreshed, and couldn't seem to stop kissing each other until Clary heard it--the front door opening and footsteps.

"Oh my god!" She whisper yelled.

"Clary?" That was Luke. "Are you here? We're home."

"Oh," she heard Jocelyn sigh and plop down somewhere, "what a long night."

There was silence for a long moment while Jace and Clary looked at each other with horrified eyes. Then, thankfully, someone turned on the shower in Luke's bathroom. But she heard footsteps getting closer, going towards her room.

Groping for a plan Clary quickly wrapped a towel around her drenched body and sprinted into her room, diving for Jace's clothes and feeling something wooden clatter to the floor.

"Clary, are you in there?" Luke asked, tapping lightly at her door.

_Shoot. _"Uh, yeah, I'm getting dressed, just got out of the shower." There was a moment of silence where she heard absolutely no breathing, then her mother broke it.

"Luke, all the hot water is out." Jocelyn whined and sighed heavily.

She heard Luke inhale deeply and started to back up to the bathroom towards Jace, who was as still as a marble angel statue.

"Clary just got out of the shower," he called to her, his voice guarded, his footsteps--thankfully--fading into a different room.

Clary let out a sigh of relief and shoved Jace's clothes at him, then went to pull on a form-fitting navy blue cable knit sweater and dark blue hip-hugging jeans. Gifts, from her mother. Jace seemed to approve as she walked back into the bathroom, his eyes roving over her as she ran some Silk and gel through her hair, making her now drying fiery ringlets soft and tame.

"What do we do?" She whispered very quietly. "I think Luke might have smelled you."

Jace shook his head, part assurance, part denial.

All Clary saw was the confident Jace she'd come to love with all her heart. "No, I don't think so." he whispered back to her, sliding his stele out of his pocket. "Come on rune girl, time to brew up a plan."

"What do you--" Clary cut off as a rune flashed in her head. Oval, shaped kind of like an eye, with a slash going through it slanting to the side. When she searched for the meaning, she came up with, "Disguise," she said out loud, bracing the stele. "Give me your shoulder."

Jace smirked and whispered, "Any excuse for me to take my shirt off." And pulled it up despite his words and grinned cockily back at her.

"Shut up," she growled and stepped closer, tracing the rune with an artists finesse on his shoulder and then…he just…disappeared. Oh no!

"Jace!" She whisper yelled. She felt something tug lightly at her shirt and hot breath at her ear.

"I'm right here," he told her, "damn, when you said you could create new runes, you weren't kidding." He was invisible. To her eyes, but what about…she leaned forward and sniffed, smelling nothing. She smiled brightly, excited it worked and handed him his stele, which he took. It blended in immediately with his body.

"Let's get out of here," she told him, walking into her room and slipping on her shoes, feeling Jace at her heels as she pulled open the door and walked out into the kitchen. Luke and her mother were drinking coffee together silently.

"Hello Clary," Jocelyn's eyes looked smug and pleased as she saw Clary wearing the clothes she'd bought her.

"How was your night?" Luke asked carefully, looking like he was waiting for a waterfall. Oh, right, he didn't know her and Jace were together again. A light bulb went on in her head immediately; the perfect excuse to get out of the house quickly.

"It was…" Clary tried to sound sad, but amended. "okay. I had a lot to think about, which is why I'm headed over to the Institute right now to talk to Jace."

Jocelyn and Luke looked relived, like they'd avoided a major storm and bid goodbye to her as she pulled on her fluffy white coat and stepped outside into the rain. She stopped abruptly, causing Jace to run into her as she reached back for an umbrella.

"I'll be back," she called, holding back a giggle from the stumble and stepped outside and popped open the umbrella. She knew Jace was walking under it, staying quiet until it was safe to talk. That's when he appeared again. Her beautiful golden god of a boyfriend. "Geez Jace, ever heard of a coat?"

He gave her an amused glance. "Well if I recall…my only leather jacket was destroyed…" his teeth peeked out from behind his lips.

Clary blushed. "Yeah, sorry." She thought back to that day, on the ship, when that _thing _had dug its claws into his jacket, a dozen razored claw marks that made his jacket seem practically shredded. When Maia had told her Simon was dead, when she'd drawn the rune on the hard walls and practically made the steel melt off. But Jace, that day, he'd saved Simon, who he didn't really even like, by giving him his blood. Such a selfless thing he did, just because he knew Clary would be utterly broken if he died.

She laced her fingers with his after he took the umbrella with his free hand and pecked her on the cheek. "Hey, look at the bright side, Alec's got a ton of sweaters."

Clary groaned, "Oh no."

***

Clary sighed, satisfied, and licked honey syrup off her lips from her coconut pancakes at Taki's. "You know, we'll have to start making that a ritual."

"Do you want to fork out the cash?" Jace asked, sounding amused, as they walked through the Institute's doors. He closed the umbrella, took her hand, and led them through the cathedral and towards the elevator doors.

Clary smacked him on the shoulder, "No I do not. Especially since I'm not the one that eats so much." She scowled at him.

But Jace only smiled back, loving her temper. "Is it so wrong to have a healthy appetite, Clarissa?"

"Don't call me Clarissa," Clary held back a smile and smacked him in the shoulder again. He flinched, pretending that it hurt. "Besides, I don't think sweet potato fries and spaghetti _fra diavolo _counts as healthy."

Jace gave her a slow, sexy smiled that drove her insane. "Touché." The elevator doors opened and revealed the usual couch that Max--Clary's heart panged a little--used to sleep on. But Jace didn't stop, he just led her toward his room, which was--unfortunately--past the kitchen. They both smelled something unpleasant wafting into their noses from under the door as they walked by.

Clary whispered contemptuously, "Izzy." Which caused Jace to snicker and pull her faster down the hallway, for fear of being one of Isabelle Lightwood's taste testers. Clary cringed at the thought, remembering the horrid smell of the peanut-fish-olive-tomato soup.

When they reached his room he ushered her in quickly and closed the door, taking in deep breaths of fresh air. Clary sat on his bed and looked around his monk-like room as he changed into fresh clothes and ran a brush through his fine, silky, golden halo of hair.

It was bare except for a small scroll that said: IN LOVING MEMORY OF MAXWELL LIGHTWOOD: SON, BROTHER, FRIEND. It also had a picture of Max, from what Clary could see, on it. She wondered if Jace's grief over his lost brother was worse than he was letting on. She wondered how everyone else was doing too, because even she, someone who had barely known the boy, was a little grief stricken. He'd also reminded her of Simon. And he'd been _so young._

Her head turned towards Jace, effectively snapping her out of her reverie, when he started opening all of his drawers and neatly sifted through them. "Dammit," he muttered when he came up empty handed.

"What?" Clary asked curiously, wondering what he had been searching for.

He cursed under his breath, "Nothing." he said, biting on the inside of his cheek and sparing a couple glances at Clary before he said, "Well…I was just looking for some--" he turned a little red, "condoms. You know, just in case…if we ever decide to…" he sighed and gave her a hopeful look, one that begged her to understand what he was saying as he made his way over to sit next to her.

Clary knew what he meant right off the bat, and out of all the things there was to say, she said, "Oh. We'll need a lot of those." She said, nodding vigorously.

Jace gaped, frozen mid-stride.

Clary turned away and blushed furiously, realizing what she'd just said, but somehow couldn't bring herself to discredit it. She looked back at Jace and realized he was blushing just as furiously as her.

"You like it that much huh?" He asked, looking and sounding coy.

Clary glared, "Don't let it go to your head, it's already big enough." She stood and walked towards his door.

Jace thawed, "Hey! Where are you going?" He grabbed her arm lightly, walking towards her, hooking his arm around her hip.

"It's time for a trip to the store, I think." Clary said opening his door and pulling him out with her.

"For what--oh, right." He chuckled a little and followed her, still in shock of her earlier words. He was officially, from this day forward, the happiest man--or er, teenager, or whatever--alive.

He pulled her in for a long, pulse-racing kiss as they descended in the elevator.

***

Wal-Mart. It was huge, intimidating, and they were shadow hunters. It was pathetic. Well, not really, if you considered that no matter how many different Wal-Marts you go to, there'll always be a huge tremendous cluster fuck of people.

"How does anyone find their way around this place?" Clary asked Jace, clinging to his strong arm as he led her with sure confidence through the store.

"Not sure," he said, looking at the content of the isles overhead, oblivious to all the lustful stares from women--and even men, he was getting. Clary fought the urge to stick her tongue out at him, and then down Jace's throat.

She would never really understand why he loved her, but she supposed that's the way love worked sometimes. Sometimes you just…fell. It could hurt, or it could feel good. It hurt at first, when they'd thought they were siblings, but now that they knew that weren't, well, life was pretty damn sweet.

Oddly, Simon popped up into her head, and she wondered what he was doing at this very moment, if not somewhere with Isabelle, given she decided to leave the Institute. The damned weren't allowed on hallowed ground.

"Ahh, here we are," Jace murmured, pulling Clary toward the isle that stocked lubricant, condoms, and other sexual necessities, or even just things to take care of those particular organs, male or female.

Clary walked a little ahead of him, eager to browse all of a sudden, only to be yanked back right at she started to round the corner. "What the hell J--" he cupped his hand over her mouth, his eyes wide and scared.

"J--" she started when his hand let her mouth.

"Shhh!" he hissed, shaking his head rapidly and pulling her back more. She swatted at him uselessly until he pulled started to pull her back. And then she lost her footing, only her head being able to see around the isle. Jace caught her before she fell and pulled her back.

Clary fought giggles and squeals of surprise. "That was Alec!" she exclaimed quietly, green eyes wide.

"I'm not blind Clary, I saw him." Jace said quietly, pulling her into the shampoo isle. "We'll just have to wait for him to leave…" he trailed off, looking around and seeming alert as he leaned his head out of the isle.

Clary did the same, "What do you think he's doing there? Do you think he's cheating on Magnus?" Clary couldn't think of any other reason he'd be on that isle…unless there was another reason.

Jace sighed, "Really Clarissa, don't you know?"

"Know what?" she asked confusedly, looking up at him looking down the sides of the isles.

"Lubrication is needed to--" he started bluntly, but Clary cut him off.

She cringed, "Please, I get it now…just shhh…"

"Oh, now you shhh?" Jace rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her up and down the isle and towards the next one urgently.

"What is it this time?" Clary asked, annoyed. They both rounded a corner before someone else strode onto the isle they'd been in previously.

"Alec darling," a very familiar voice beckoned.

"Magnus!" Clary mouthed, looking at Jace with astonished eyes as he pulled them to the edge of the isle. The one between the lube and condoms and the hair products. He peeked around the corner after Clary and saw Magnus striding down the isle and looking at the shampoo.

Clary's mouth dropped open in astonishment. Magnus was actually dressed…well, normal, as normal as was and could be for him. No mesh top, but he was wearing some kind of weird sparkly blue shirt, black pants, and a long black trench coat. He had no makeup on, and no glitter anywhere, not even in his hair, which looked freshly washed and hung around his face in a dark halo.

Her and Jace both whirled went something behind them clattered to the floor. And there was Alec, open-mouthed, looking horrified with a dropped bottle of lube on the floor and something Clary didn't even want to know what was in his hands. "Oh my god," he breathed, looking like he'd rather be attacked by a Ravenor demon than be standing right there.

"Jace and Clary," Magnus sounded behind them. "What a small world."

Jace let his arm drop from Clary's waist and kept his expression cool as he bent down and picked up the bottle of lube and handed it to Alec, "This never happened," he said, looking from Clary, to Magnus, to Alec again.

"Definitely," Alec nodded quickly, "never, ever happened."

"See you back home." Jace said and hooked his arm around Clary's waist again and pulled her to the sexual necessities isle.

Clary worked to hold back manic giggles, and she could tell Jace was too. She covered his mouth and he covered hers until they saw Alec and Magnus walk past the isle towards the check out stand. Jace counted to five with his slender, graceful fingers and they both let go of each other's mouths and burst into laughter. They laughed until they both started tearing up and felt the urge to start hacking. "Oh that was--" Jace started.

"--priceless." Clary finished for him and giggled, then coughed, their laughter starting to slow. She turned slowly toward the condoms and was taken aback at how many different kinds there were.

Jace looked at her questioning for a moment, then nodded to the condoms with his chin. "Which ones?"

"I pick?" Clary asked, her nose scrunching up as she regarded several different packages.

Jace raised his eyebrows, "Just pick one," his tone was challenging. He looked like he wanted to see what she'd pick.

"Uh…" Clary looked all around until her eyes landed on a colorful box. "This one." she pointed to it, but made no move to take it. She was feeling a little unsure and shy. It's not like she had experience picking out condoms.

Jace pulled it off of the shelf, looking amused, "Variety pack…" he chuckled. "Twelve or twenty four?"

"Twenty four." Clary said automatically.

Jace put on his infuriatingly sexy cocky grin, "Alright," he shrugged.

"Just because I don't want to come back here anytime soon…" Clary came up with an excuse, not knowing whether it was true or not. She'd been calculating how long twelve would last and came up with less than ten days…in her wildest dreams. Man, that'd be so nice…she stopped herself, already thinking about going at it again and again with him. He was like a freaking drug! A sexy, golden, handsome drug.

They paid for the condoms and headed back to the Institute.

Clary took half of them with her back home, her eyes widening as what some of the packages claimed they did. "You picked them," Jace said with a smirk.

"Yeah well, you didn't stop me," Clary pushed him playfully and kissed him softly on the lips before turning on her heel and heading home for the night. She needed the walk home to think of a good place to hide all those condoms. She had a feeling Luke was going to start to get snoopy.

* * *

**A.N.: REVIEW REVIEW! It makes me write faster. Seriously, I didn't plan on updating until the 23rd****, now look. Heh. Any who! RICKY ULLMAN FOR SIMON AND ALEXANDER SKARSGARD FOR VALENTINE! We already know there can be no other man for Jace but Alex Pettyfer, agreed? So, what do you think of my picks for Simon and Valentine? Hmm? ****J**


	4. Nightmare

**A.N.: Ahh, yes, the lemons, they just get better with time. Lol! Jace and Clary catching Malec in Wal-Mart **_**was **_**priceless. A little idea I had because of an experience I had. Oh man, what's this I hear about 75 year old men and self pleasure lube? *Shivers* I'm not accustomed to old people. *Shivers again* They smell like…well death…and dead roses. Hence; death.**

* * *

_It was ice cold and Clary could feel her teeth chattering distantly. She wasn't really aware of anything else but the person in front of her. Person, being the least describing word for him._

_Dark, almost black eyes, with barely any visible pupil. She could also feel herself shaking and shivering uncontrollably. It'd been like this for what seemed like forever; their eyes locked with each other._

_They just stared at each other, her eyes showing sheer terror and his showing amusement and malice. She had tried to seem brave, but couldn't seem to get her self to do that. No, not in front of him. He was much, much, much too terrifying. Jonathan Morgenstern; her brother._

"_I--what do you want?" Her voice sounded much stronger than she felt, and for that, she would be forever grateful._

_He stood, causing her to cringe a little, and started pacing in front of her. "I want what any lone child wants…" he cocked his head to the side, an eerie look in his demon eyes._

_Clary gulped, "What would that be?" She felt goose bumps erupt everywhere on her body. Her back, her arms, legs, her hair and the hair on the back off her neck was standing on end._

_He knew too. Oh boy he knew, he definitely knew how terrified she was right now. She was almost sure he could smell it. There was a slight smug look in his eyes, along with something murderous as he stopped in front of her. "My father."_

"_He's dead," she said coldly, jaw clenched, fists clenched. Her stomach was churning with an utter sickness as she glared at him. She couldn't seem to look away though. How could her own blood want to terrify her this way? _He doesn't feel anything. No emotions at all, _she thought to herself._

_Jonathan's face turned as hard as marble, everything about him seeming still. He didn't even blink. And then, he eyes flicked to hers as he slowly bent down, just inches from her face. "And there's nothing I can do to fix that, correct?"_

_Clary gripped the sides of the leather chair she was sitting in, wishing she could just sink into it, become a part of it. Anything to get away from him. "No." She said, voice unsteady. Where was Jace? Why wasn't he coming to the rescue?_

"_That's where you're wrong Clarissa," Jonathan walked to the back of her chair and leaned in close to her ear. "There is a way."_

"_No, there isn't." Clary said, trying to hide the panic in her voice._

"_Oh but there is," he smiled maliciously and went to stand in front of her, "It's just a matter of getting the right…ingredients."_

"_Shut up," Clary said, clapping her hands over her ears. "Shut up!"_

"_Clary!" He sang loudly, laughing and walking around the very dark room to a far corner. "Would you like to see the first ingredient?"_

"_No!" She shouted, shooting up from her chair and trying to run away, but he just moved so fast. He was over to her in a second and jerked her head back with her hair. He gestured to where he'd been standing and a light lit up the corner. _

_And there was Jace. Hanging upside down with one ankle tied to the ceiling with a rope holding him there. Hands tied together, eyes lifeless, open and terrified. A bath of his blood sat just under his bloody halo of hair._

Clary screamed, a blood curling scream, and bolted upright in her bed, her chest heaving. She whimpered and groped around for her cell phone. **3 A.M. **it read. She shivered, despite the warmth of her bed, and looked around her room with terrified eyes.

When she'd gotten home from the Institute, she found a note on the counter. _Clary, got called to Idris for emergency. Call if you need anything. Love, Mom and Luke._

_Scratch!_

No.

_Thump!_

Clary whimpered and pulled the covers tighter around her and felt a bead of sweat trickle down her forehead. Then, came the horrible sound of some kind of animal, most likely a cat, being tortured.

Who could she call?

_Thump! Scratch! "Meeeeeeeeooowwww!" _Oh god, Clary thought, clutching her phone. Who could be here fast enough. Simon!

She clicked open the phone and dialed Simon's number with shaky fingers. It ringed a few times before he picked up, panting, "Hello?"

Clary closed her eyes, relieved to hear his voice. "Simon…I need you to come, quick."

"Clary, I'm kind of in the middle of something," he sighed defeatedly, "Can't it wait?"

She'd forgotten Simon wasn't really the nerdy boy she once knew. He'd gained confidence by being with Isabelle. "No Simon, I'm sorry, it can't--" _scratch! _and that horrible noise again.

"What was that?" Simon asked, sounding panicked.

"Please Simon, hurry," Clary said shakily, hot tears rolling down her cheeks. She was so scared.

"I'll be right there." he assured. Clary heard Isabelle's disgruntled voice in the back ground as he hung up. Clary swallowed and put her hands over her ears, her head between her legs, and tried not to think.

"Clary," someone was shaking her, "Wake up, Clary…"

Clary jerked and her head hit something, hard. She must have fallen asleep. She rubbed her head and blinked open her eyes to look up at Simon. "Sorry," she mumbled, then clung to him. Her arms wrapping around his hard solid body. He just felt so…stable, fearless.

"'S okay, doesn't really hurt," she could hear the slight smile in his voice. He pulled her back at arms length, "G--" he swallowed. "Clary, what happened? What was that noise?"

She felt like all the breath went out of her and looked into his wide brown eyes, "I don't know." She said truthfully. "It's--I just don't know. And I--had this nightmare about J--Jonathan," she stopped stammering when he pulled her in for another hug.

"It's okay now. I'm here," Simon said in a soft, comforting voice, rubbing her back in slow soothing circles. It made her want to fall asleep again.

Isabelle walked into the room and stood hesitantly at the doorway. "I couldn't find anything," she frowned and looked at the two of them, then at just Clary. "Are you okay? You're not hurt?"

"No--I'm exhausted," Clary admitted, sighing as Simon let her go. She stood and brushed herself off and straightened herself up. She hadn't bothered to change into pajamas, so she still had her earlier sweater and jeans combo on.

"What was your nightmare about?" Simon asked, searching her eyes intently.

Clary felt the flesh on her arms pimple. "Jonathan," she whispered faintly.

Isabelle gestured to the kitchen, "Come on, coffee." What she really meant was Clary was going to make coffee for herself and tell them about the nightmare. That was okay though. At least they were here, and she didn't have to hear those horrid, terrifying noises anymore.

Once she sat down with her coffee (black this time), she relayed the dream to Isabelle and Simon quietly. She felt breathless the whole time she was telling them, and felt like vomiting when she described what had happened to Jace.

"You know it's not real right?" Isabelle said anxiously. "It's just a nightmare. Anything can happen in them." She was gnawing on her lip and looking down at her fingers, which must have been really interesting considering she wouldn't look at anything else.

Simon stayed silent as Isabelle ran on about how the dream wasn't real. When Clary couldn't take it anymore, she snapped, "Who are you trying to convince Isabelle? Yourself? Me?"

Simon looked up, startled, at Clary. "What do you mean? A dream is a dream. Are you saying that…you think it's real."

Clary looked down into her empty coffee cup, "I don't know what I'm saying Simon. I really _don't know. _I'm shaken up, I'm tired, and Luke and my mother are probably gone for the night."

At this, Isabelle looked up, "You can come back to the Institute with me," she looked to Simon, who nodded, and then back at Clary. "I really don't want you here by yourself and I'm not staying here…"

Slowly, Clary stood, "Okay…just let me get a few things." She walked off into her bedroom and hastily threw into her bag pajamas, boxer shorts and a thin cotton tank-top. Her toothbrush, a clean pair of underwear, and chap stick.

When she walked out into the kitchen again, Isabelle and Simon had their heads bent close together, in some intense little conversation that Clary didn't want to interrupt. She threw on her tennis shoes and her big puffy jacket. "Ready," she said quietly.

Isabelle looked up slowly, nodded and stood with Simon. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said, and took off out the door, looking nothing more than like a blur of color.

"Let's get us home," Isabelle sighed and offered Clary a small smile as she took her arm in hers. Clary turned and locked the door once they were outside. It had stopped raining, but there were still a lot of clouds gathering in the dark night sky.

Clary didn't like it. It made her feel kind of claustrophobic, clogged, and closed in. Suffocated. She took deep breaths as they walked. When she finally calmed down enough she looked to Isabelle, "Sorry if I disturbed anything."

Isabelle smiled a little, looking coy. "Nah, it's alright. If anything would have happened to you, Jace probably would have stabbed me with one of my own stilettos."

Clary chuckled a little bit, thankful for laughter. "Probably." she agreed, looking out at the traffic in the street somberly as it passed by, people honking at them occasionally here and there.

_Jace, _she thought with a huge breath. _He's fine. He's okay. Probably sleeping soundly in his bedroom. _Clary let thoughts of Jace's god-like face flow through her mind and calm her through out her mostly silent walk to the Institute with Isabelle.

***

"Home Sweet Home," Isabelle sighed once they were on the main floor of the Institute. "You know where Jace is."

"Yep, probably sleeping in his room." Clary offered Isabelle a small smile and went to hang her coat up. By the time Clary had gotten it off and on the hook, Isabelle had disappeared. And Alec had appeared, the elevator doors coming open to reveal him looking tired and disheveled.

He made a noise in the back of his throat when he saw her. She thought it sounded like a cross between annoyance and embarrassment. "Hey." he said politely, going to hang his coat up. "What are you doing here? It's late."

Clary just looked at him, staying silent for a long moment before she sucked in a deep breath and said, "I heard noises. And I had a nightmare?"

Alec's face screwed up a little, and she could tell he wanted to ask, "Why are you such a whimp?" but she thought he didn't say anything because he knew Jace would beat him to a pulp. Apparently, no one could make fun of Clary's whimpiness but him.

"Where were Luke and Jocelyn?" he asked after awhile and started walking with her down the hallway.

"Somewhere. Idris maybe. All I know is they had to go somewhere because of an emergency." she sighed heavily. "I would have stayed home but I was scared. Sorry if it annoys you." she squinted at him and then walked faster away. He stood there, frozen in astonishment.

Clary felt like punching Alec for being such an asshole sometimes. She could have been as equally an asshole as him. She could have brought up the Wal-Mart incident, even though they all agreed never to speak of it.

When she got to Jace's room, she hesitated a little. She didn't want to knock and risk waking him up, but she also didn't want to just walk in there in case he was up. Being quiet won over and she slowly and quietly eased open the door and walked inside, shutting in behind her carefully and locking it.

In the darkness, she saw his eyes fly open and focus on her. Despite the darkness of the room, they could see each other pretty okay. "Clary?" he asked sleepily, scooting himself up into a sitting position.

She couldn't help but notice how sexy he looked when he was all tousled with sleep. "Yeah," she agreed in a voice above a whisper and edged away from the door. "Sorry if I woke you."

"No, it's fine." he searched her eyes in the darkness for a few seconds. "Are you okay?"

Clary sighed shakily, "Hold on," she said, going into the bathroom to change quickly. She walked over to Jace, who scooted aside for her, frowning. "I had a nightmare."

He looked like he was about to say something smartass, but Clary cut him off, "About Jonathan." Clary let out a big breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "And I heard those noises again. And no one was home…"

Jace's face was hard, "Jonathan is dead. I killed him."

"Dead or not, the dream and the sounds were still scary." Clary told him seriously, climbing in next to him and resting with her back against his chest.

"Tell me," he said quietly and held her protectively.

She relayed the nightmare and even told him about the part where she saw him dead. She hadn't even realized she was crying until she felt his fingers wiping at her tears.

"Don't cry Clary, I hate it when you cry," he said in a low, strained voice.

"I'm s-sorry." she stammered and wiped at her eyes, sinking into Jace's warm embrace further to calm down. She took deep breaths before she said, "Sorry," again.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," he whispered and nuzzled her neck with his face before he kissed it. "Just get some sleep Clary, I'm right here. Nothing will happen to you." he promised.

She sighed, relieved and pat the hand that was on her belly. "I know Jace."

"I love you," he whispered and closed his eyes.

Clary smiled, all her worries just fading away. "Love you too, Jace." she said and sank even further into his warm arms and fell asleep easily.

Sometime throughout the night, Jace's hands got a little cold. They were resting against something warm and firm. He sighed and rubbed whatever it was. Then, his hand felt something even warmer, and skimmed across something very smooth. He followed the warmth until is gradually got even warmer, his hand slipping under something elastic.

He scooted closer to whatever it was and the texture of it felt somehow familiar yet, weird. His hand was coated in something slick, but it was warm. He sighed. So warm. He rubbed along it with his fingers and then let them slip into a hot pocket of warmth.

Jace sighed again and dug his fingers into it further, feeling something tense around his arm, then shift and open. His fingers explored the warmth curiously, thrusting in and out and curving slightly to feel something flesh-like and wet, but warm. Very warm. His fingers probed further in and out until something started to constrict around them. He frowned, eyes still closed. He pumped his fingers further into whatever it was, wanting to get the thing to stop squeezing his fingers. A strangled sound erupted into the silence.

Clary turned over and moaned, waking up to an intense orgasm. "Jace," she gasped and felt his fingers thrusting into her and curving slightly. She cried out and felt wave after wave of her orgasm hitting her, each time waking up a little more, but still sleepy.

Jace's eyes cracked open, spring to consciousness. "Clary are you--" his eyes widened.

"Jace," she moaned, "god that feels so good, don't stop…"

"I--" Jace swallowed and felt himself harden as he realized where his fingers were, Clary's walls tightened painfully around his three fingers inserted inside of her. "God--I'm so sorry." he whispered. He hadn't meant to do that. Didn't even recall moving his hand down there. It was so wet and warm. He stiffened further as he thought about how warm it would be if he just thrust into her.

Blinking sleep out of his eyes, he groped for his nightstand and pulled out a condom, still thrusting his fingers into her slick warmth.

"Don't be--" she moaned and arched her back against his ministrations, already feeling another orgasm threaten to rock through her body. "Jace--" her breath caught in her throat. "Faster…" everything felt good and dreamlike, her body in ecstasy.

Clary threw off her tank top while Jace stripped off his clothes groggily and slipped on the condom. He got on top of her and pulled off her underwear, then tasted his fingers and groaned, his hips bucking into her.

Clary cried out at the sudden intrusion and gripped his shoulders as he rolled them over, her on top of him. He scooted back against the head board and wrapped her legs around his back as he started to rock them together, their bodies connected.

They breathed rapidly against each other's neck as they started to rock their selves to their climaxes. "Jace--" she breathed, eyes closed as she moaned and felt something start to heat up and coil in her belly, leaving her panting and only wanton for more. "Please, don't stop…" she moaned and felt them topple over, Jace on top of her now and thrusting slowly into her.

"Clary…" he groaned and nipped at her neck, his hands traveling all over her body as he thrusted slowly into her. He attached his lips slowly to hers and felt the kiss become hot and passionate quick, leaving them both panting for air.

"Jace!" she cried. He was going deliciously and painfully slow. She felt something tingle and get unbearably hot, making the knot in her stomach squeeze tighter. She panted and felt her toes curl and her pulse speed to impossible heights.

They weren't really sure how much noise they were making, and probably didn't care, considering they were both half-asleep still. Jace moaned and started to increase his tempo and heard Clary let out a small scream as she came again, her walls clenching tightly around him as he drove into her. She tangled her hands in his hair and kissed him senseless as she rolled on top of him and pushed him down against the bed, an odd light in her eyes and she rocked back and forth on top of him. It seemed almost feral, the way she wanted him, needed him.

He groaned and looked up her in the darkness as she looked down at him with desire and lust in her eyes, along with that need. That look almost threw Jace off of the edge. He could feel himself starting to come at the same time Clary's walls started closing around him again. He reached up and kneading her breasts, his mouth hanging open as he watched her ride him urgently, looking like she was trying to itch something she couldn't scratch.

His hips bucked up as they came together, moaning and panting loudly. He rolled on top of her and pounded into her, milking them both of their orgasms before he collapsed on top of her, his eyes drooping.

"Wow," Clary breathed, still feeling the place between her legs tingling. She took the wrapper and squinted at it, holding it up to the light peeking through his window. Ahh, so it was lubed. A condom that intensifies female pleasure. She chuckled and yawned and hooked her leg around him.

He hooked a leg around her as well and they clung to each other tightly as their pulses started to slow, the sound of each other's even breathing soothing one another into sleep yet again.

* * *

**A.N.: Sorry about the shortness. I'll try to upload as soon as possible. So? Like the idea of sleepy sex? I sure did. Ahhh, oh no! Jonathan! So, some chapters will be funny, short, serious, long…I'm a very random person when it comes to writing…sometimes. Anything in particular you want in the next chapter? REVIEW! The button is so…VVV close, just click it! **


	5. Authors Note!

**Firstly:**

**Okay, I am so flipping sorry that you probably thought this was another chapter!**

**I really am! Don't kill me! Please. I hate it when people do author updates, hence why I haven't updated this. But I felt that I should inform you of uh…my goings on.**

**So, allow me to inform you that:**

**I do, in fact, roleplay.**

**I do, in fact, go to school. And I have to do good if I don't want my parents taking away computer privelages. I have so many projects to do.**

**Things I'm busy writing as well: **

**Two possible novels**

**A thing a friend and I are doing**

**A thing called Crimson Boarding School that I do, again, in fact, get hasseled for if I don't update at least every month.**

**And another fan fiction for Morganville Vampires.**

**That's a lot of pressure. Haha. But, I'm not one of those people that cracks under it, I slack under it XD**

**Besides my superb--(yes, I'm having a cocky moment)--writing, I sleep, eat, do things, and slack, oh and procrastinate. I'm a procrastinator.**

…**Did I mention I'm a procrastinator? Haha.**

**Welp, I hope this made you guys smile. *Thinks* What's a reasonable deadline to appease you with?**

**TWO YEARS!**

**I hope you didn't believe that. Lol. I'm thinking somewhere along the lines of two weeks. Just two short (hah, not) long weeks. I have about…nine front to back college ruled pages filled with the next chapter, but I think it's utter crap.**

**And henceforth, if it's utter crap--well, it's utter crap. And I don't want you to have to sit in your computer chair and gag yourself while you read the **_**utter crap**_**, that my lazy, procrastinating, ingenious (cocky, I know), sleeping, eating self writes.**

**So…I'm just asking…two weeks.**


	6. Pandemonium

**A.N.: MUCH MUCH MUCH apologies for the long ass mothafuckin' wait ****I know I said two weeks but…I got really sick. No really. And I had exams so :P I'll try to update more often. Teehee. But I'm working on a novel. And I'll update more often I promise, I just got kind of…stuck you know?**

* * *

Clary slept soundly and happily wrapped up in Jace's arms throughout the night. She felt kind of, free, being naked with Jace; it felt right. Not once was she bothered by nightmares with Jonathan, more commonly known as Sebastian.

Distantly, she heard birds chirping a light sing-song and knew she was close to waking up. She smiled, glad all the crappy weather had cleared up, and stretched.

She heard a chuckled, and then a soft sigh, and felt slim, slender fingers smoothing her cheek and running through her wild untamable curls. "Goodmorning," a sultry, sexy, familiar voice said.

Clary opened her eyes to the sunny morning and looking into Jace's molten gold eyes. The sun hit the back of his head perfectly, lining his golden of halo of hair and making him look angelic. "Good morning," she said, snuggling into his chest.

Slowly, she felt him wrap his arms around her waist and then lift her with effortless strength and sling her gently over his shoulder. "Jace!" she reproached, laughing and squirming and swatting softly at his back. Secretly, she loved it. And she had a rather nice view of his rear from there.

"You weren't going to go without a shower were you?" he asked, raising handsome eyes as he set her down in the shower after he'd warmed up the shower.

Chuckling and fighting the urge to blush, Clary shook her head, "No." But he was so naked…and tempting more than she ever could have imagined anyone being.

"Good," he grinned and stepped in behind her under the streaming, steaming water.

A little while later, Clary stepped out of the shower, feeling a little wanton from having to look at every aspect of his body without trying to touch it for twenty long minutes. Other than that though, she felt refreshed. She remembered last night pretty clearly; it was a little hazy, but she thought that she'd never be able to forget his touch. Soft, yet demanding. Very sexy.

Before she knew it, Jace was also stepping out of the shower, and looked like he wanted to say something for a few moments. He wrapped a towel around his waist and went to stand in front of the sink next to Clary. "Sorry." he said finally, taking a different towel and scrubbing his wet locks of hair.

Clary cocked her head at him a little, "For what?" she asked, frowning a little.

He turned a little to her for a second, looking at her face his eyes traveling down her scarcely covered body in a way that almost made her blush. "Last night," he said after a pause. "My hands seem to have a mind of their own."

At that, Clary finally blushed, averting her head down a little as she dressed quickly, aware of his eyes dancing all over her. She took her tooth brush and squeezed some toothpaste on it and, realizing he might expecting an answer she said, trying for a smirk, but failing. "Don't be." It was a sweet, happy smile.

Jace smirked a little and raised both eyebrows, leaning behind her and reaching for his own toothbrush after he'd clothed that oh so sexy body of his.

Once they were done and all ready for the day, they took hands and slowly made their way down the hallways of the Institute. She saw Jace stifle something that might have been a chuckle as they walked into the kitchen and saw Alec sitting miserably at the table, looking a little green.

Isabelle was at the stove with chopsticks in her hair, a kimono style shirt and form fitting jeans hugging her slender figure. She was making something black and round that looked a little like charred pancakes and smelled like burnt rubber.

Alec looked relieved once they both walked in, but Clary couldn't get the image of him and Magnus at Wal-Mart out of her head. Lube and…condoms and…there was something else Magnus had been holding…and it looked ring shaped… She _so _did _not _want to think about that right now.

Isabelle turned around, giving her and Jace a charming smile, oblivious too, like she didn't even realize she was filling everyone's lungs with pancake ash. "Food?" she asked, looking between the two of them, and then at the back of Alec's head.

"My answer is always, 'if it's not cooked by Mayrse, it's not edible.'" Jace said with a smirk, taking the seat next to Alec while Clary sat across from him. Isabelle glared at him for a moment.

Sighing, Isabelle turned back to the charred remainders of the pancakes, and dumped them all into the trashcan. "Let's go to Taki's." she said, taking the chopsticks out of her hair and walking past them into the hallway. The look of relief on Alec, Jace, and Clary's face was almost comical.

They both jumped up from their seats at once, "I'm starved." they said together, walking towards the door. Jace reached over quickly and grabbed Clary's hand, pulling her with them.

"I'm hungry too." she added meekly.

"I thought you said you weren't hungry," Isabelle huffed, like she didn't know most things beside toast she made were inedible. And sometimes, sadly, even the toast was a little burnt.

"She did what any sane person would do Izzy," Jace grinned. "She lied."

Alec snorted while Clary shot Jace a small glare and gave Isabelle an apologetic look that said, "Hey, it's not my fault you can't cook to save your life."

"So can we go now?" Jace inquired as Isabelle fiddled with zippers on her jacket. Isabelle looked back at him with a raised brow, "What?" he added to the look, "I'm hungry."

Isabelle rolled her eyes and pressed the button to the elevator doors, stepping in as they slid open with the little "ding." "What else is new Jace?" she asked rhetorically.

"These jeans actually," he answered in a matter-of-fact way that made Alec and Clary chuckle. "Do they make me look fat?"

"You've always had a juicy butt Jace." Isabelle gave him a wink.

Jace's smile was especially cocky, "I knew you stared at it."

"Oh put a lid on it Mr. Cocky." Alec laughed, Clary giggled, Jace scowled, and Isabelle grinned.

All was oddly silent as they sat in the booth together at Taki's. Jace next to Clary of course, and Alec next to Izzy, who was pressing her lips together wile looking between Jace, Clary, and Alec.

Alec decided to boldly break the silence. "Don't be so loud next time," he murmured.

Jace's head shot up, a angry fire starting in his eyes. "What was that Alexander?" he asked sharply, jaw set, head tilted defiantly. He felt very, _very _protective over _his _Clary.

"Nothing." Alexander said with a sigh, looking purposefully in a different direction, looking like he wanted to melt into his seat and disappear.

Clary was blushing fiercely, her head hung over her lap. Had she really been loud last night? She couldn't remember anything but-in the most blunt of ways-the amazing sex.

"So this thing." Isabelle started, pretty much saving the day. "What was it?" The question had been directed at Clary, who wished she could ignore it and pretend like she was deaf for the moment.

Thinking harder about it, Clary shivered, causing Jace to squeeze her waist encouragingly. The hissing, thumping, scratching, dragging, and yowling sounds were all too clear. "I don't know. Just weird, unexplainable noises." At that moment, she would have loved to think and believe her house was haunted, it was much better than what her, and the other three people at the table were thinking.

His mouth twisting thoughtfully, Jace mentioned, "I didn't get any activity when I checked." He was referring to the demon sensor.

Clary wrapped her arms around herself. "What do you think would've happened?" She looked at all of their gave faces and found the answer in that alone. She could have been seriously hurt, or worse, maybe even killed.

Kaelie came back with their food and set it in front of them, her like "Ooo-kay?" at their silence. Once she left, they all dug in.

Clary was wondering if maybe her house really could be haunted…

Jace laced his finger through hers under the table and squeezed her hand reassuringly. She smiled softly at him, and even though Alec and Izzy were sitting right across from them, all coherent thoughts flew out of her head, and it was just her, and Jace alone, their food forgotten in front of them as they kissed, and kissed, and kissed.

When they finally broke apart, they were breathing heavily. Alec cleared his throat uncomfortably and Clary looked down at her hand, which was terribly close to Jace's manhood, and blushed and kept her hands to herself.

Jace scooted a little bit closer to her, eating, but licking his lips. And it wasn't because of the food though, because he hadn't taken a bit. Looking at his slightly strained face that Alec and Isabelle seemed to notice, she looked down and yelped, her arm jerking when she saw the huge hard-on bulging in his jeans.

Her knife slide off of the table and onto Jace's lap. He was quick to try and get it, but they both went for it at the same time, causing it to clatter to the floor. Alec looked confused, "Is everything okay."

"Fine." Clary said, her voice a little high strung, earning weird looks from Alec and Izzy and a smirk from Jace. Oh…wow… she couldn't stop thinking about it now. Just there. In his jeans, bulging like no tomorrow…

Her hand slowly slid over to his button and popped it. Keeping her eyes on her food and eating every so often, she carefully took out his hardened length as the glasses on the table clinked a bit when Jace squirmed and swallowed.

"So, I was thinking maybe we could do some research." Alec started talking out of nowhere.

Jace nodded rapidly, trying not to let his hips buck as Clary's soft hand gripped him firmly and pumped slowly and torturously. "Yeah, yeah." he said trying not to sound breathless.

Alec, giving him a weird look, continued. "Maybe Clary should stay home tonight."

Clary twisted her hand slightly and ran her thumb over his tip. Jace gripped the table, which Alec misinterpreted for anger and added, "Or not…"

"Oh fuck." Jace breathed, feeling a coil wind itself in his groin, squirming. His knuckles were white from gripping his fork so hard.

"Are you alright?" Alec asked as Clary continued to pump, thinking with awe about how soft yet hard he was. The penis should have like, a shrine or something, really. Well no, just Jace's penis.

Jace cleared his throat, his coil getting tighter, adrenaline running through his brain at the fact that _his _Clary was doing this, and they could be caught. "Yes, maybe she should." the glasses clinked some more, Jace's hands searching for something to be busy with. "I could, you know…" he said breathlessly, "stay there with her."

Alec looked at Clary who blinked at him and straightened, grinding her thumb and circling it over Jace's tip slowly as his abdomen started to wind even more, ready to release at any moment. "I'd like that."

"Clary!" Jace shouted in ecstasy, causing everyone to look his way in confusion. The place where they were, no one saw as Jace came all over Clary's hand.

"No need to get mad Jace." she boldly kissed his lips. "I'll be right back." she said, quickly excusing herself to the restroom.

Alec and Izzy looked confused and Jace looked a weird mixture of emotions that made her chuckle.

Clary washed the substance off of her hands, smiling as it swirled down the drain. She didn't know why she'd just done, but she'd felt somewhat…compelled. Taken by his hardened length in her hands. Maybe it was because she was just discovering sex.

She walked out of the restroom and saw only Jace now sitting at the table. Almost immediately, his golden eyes flicked to her. He have her a sexy corked grin that almost made her stumble. His muscular arms were draped over the length of the booth, his curling golden hair shining under the light hanging over the table.

"Thanks," he said, his grin turning a bit cocky.

She blushed, deciding not to comment on that. "Where did Alec and Izzy go?"

"Well," Jace stood, slapping some money on the table. He hooked his arm around her shoulders as he led them out of Taki's. "Isabelle ran off after you went to wash your hands." he chuckled. "And I'm almost certain our dearest Alexander has ran off to Magnus' place."

"Oh," almost instantly, Clary remembered when they encountered the couple at the store. She still didn't know what to make of that. "So what are we gonna do?"

"Dunno." Jace sighed as they wandered around together. "Whatever we feel like doing."

Clary nodded and leaned in closer to him and he kissed the top of her head. They really did start to wander around, talking. Laughing. But they each found themselves walking back to where it all started. Pandemonium.

Clary chuckled as they approached the doors and went inside immediately. Jace seemed to know the bouncer.

"What?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Oh nothing." she replied, happy inside. "You're taking me dancing."

"There a problem?" he asked with a sexy smile, cocking his eyebrow, moving behind her and holding her hips.

Clary hummed approvingly. "No. No problem at all." she held his hands there, moving her hips slowly as they approached the dance floor. _Say Something _by Drake was playing, somewhere near the middle of the song.

Jace smiled and ran his hands down her body slowly easily getting lost in the music. Clary and Jace found their rhythm sync almost immediately.

Clary smiled, liking the feeling of his hands sliding up and down her sides, just enough pressure applied to please her, and let other guys (which she doubted were looking) to know that she was his.

She laughed as he took her hand and twirled her so they were now facing each other. Jace's gold eyes caught her emerald ones. They both blazed in happiness as the change changed to something else, causing Jace to twirl her around so her back was pressed to him. "About earlier," he whispered lowly into her ear, his hands firmly rubbing her hips. They ground against each other at that moment.

"What about it?" Clary asked, in a daze because he was so close, and knew exactly what to do with his hands. _Ride It _by Ciara was on, a music Jace thought was perfect for what exactly he wanted to do with her. Not as thanks, but a repayment.

"Why did you do it?" he asked, turning so he could look down into her eyes and dance against her slowly as she swayed her hips sexily side to side. His hands held them as he waited for her to answer.

"Because I like how you feel." she whispered as his big warm, skilled hands slipped under the button on her jeans and rubbed her nub through them a little.

He thought she didn't know how much of an ego booster that was. He willed it not to go to his head. It was easy actually, as he realized he wanted her. "Allow me to return the favor."

Clary breathed out and looked around, seeing if anyone was watching. But she didn't see anybody with the jaw-dropped incredulous look on their face. Only people that didn't care what they were doing as they danced, carefree.

"Later," Jace said and jerked her around and pulled her to his chest, grinning down with lustful eyes. She gulped and met his gaze with an intense one of her own.

He would have her later, no doubt, but for now, he just wanted to dance with the love of his life.


	7. Let's Get Physical

**A.N.: Ahh, let me just start by saying I'm sorry, and to enjoy, and that there's a note at the end from pathetic little ole' me XD**

* * *

"Jace, you're stalling," Clary said, sitting in the training room, stretching with him. They'd gone over the same routine over and over again. Legs, arms, etc… at least three times already.

He turned his head away from her, reaching for the other heel. "I am not," he said indignantly. "I'm simply biding ti-"

Clary swatted the back of his head, not enough to hurt, but enough to let him know to cut the crap. He stood up, looking down at her and rubbing his head. He wasn't saying anything…he just looked, partially amused. "You know what," she stood up, giving him serious attitude, "when I get attacked by a demon on the street by myself, you're going to regret stalling," she said as a matter-of-factly.

"You're right, I am stalling. But it's worked for the past," he looked at the clock on the soft padded wall of the training room, "forty-five minutes. Please tell me you weren't thinking of how to tell me to stop stalling that whole time." An even more amused look crossed his handsome features.

Clary let her mouth hang open a little, putting her hands on her hips. "Are you serious?" She…well, about the last fifteen minutes she had _actually _been trying to think of a convincing argument to get him to stop being so…protective.

"Not really," he said with a cute little smile that stole her heart for all of two seconds before she womaned up and pushed him backwards as lightly as she could—just in case.

He didn't move. Maybe a couple centimeters but that was it. "Going to have to try harder than that Clarissa," he opened his arms up as she fisted her hand and swung at his jaw. He caught it effortlessly and forced it into a different shape.

"If I would have let you punch me like that, you could have broken your thumb Clary," he told her seriously, letting go of her now properly fisted hand.

She didn't hesitate this time to clock him right in the jaw, which threw him off balance and to the floor. It had all happened within a few fast, blurry seconds. She turned her fist to her face and looked at it incredulously. Almost like she had absolutely no idea how strong she was. She'd had some idea after last night, when she'd almost torn Jace's door off its hinges. Luckily, he'd been sleeping. Restlessness often led to odd things, very odd things.

Jace stood up and wiped some blood off of the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand and started to take a step towards her. She took a step back for everyone he took forward, smiling dangerously.

Cocking a golden eyebrow he said, "I thought I was supposed to be teaching you?" he questioned curiously, smirking a little.

"Instinct, knowledge first." Clary said to him, watching a small hesitation cross his face. She knew he'd rather teach her thoroughly first before he even tried anything. "Come on, don't you think you should see what I know before you waste your time trying to teach it?"

He seemed to think about that for a moment then sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right." He would so rather teach first, she knew. But only wanted to please her.

"Why not try Alec…?" Clary questioned. His head jolted up at that.

She saw the small internal conflict he was having, able to almost see thoughts cross his face. He didn't want anyone else but him touching her, but then again, he didn't want to have to hurt her because he'd feel guilty…and that's all she could read of him before he looked up, still silent.

"Jace, I'm not glass. I'm not going to break if someone punches me. Besides, I draw really good healing runes; I don't see what's to worry about. It's not like you or Alec or even Izzy is going to try to kill me."

"But a demon will be trying to kill you," he insisted, frowning a little.

Clary shook her head at him, "Jace would you just stop being so difficult and just…ugh…" she could feel a string of curse words wanton to roll off of her tongue at that moment.

"You _do_ draw good runes," Jace said, picking at the hem of his jeans, since there was no shirt to fidget with. His abs were distracting. She wanted touch them right then.

"Yeah, I just said that," Clary glanced up and furrowed her brow, confused.

Jace sighed, "You said you draw good healing runes."

A slow smile split across Clary's face. "Wow." He was being so sweet all of a sudden. "Anyways, get Alec in here then, so you can watch."

Jace's eyes widened. "I'm not going to watch while he-"

"Alec!" Clary called, wondering if he'd hear. She ran for the door, "Alec!"

"Clary," Jace said indignantly as a grumpy Alec approached the door. He must have just woken up, and on his way to the kitchen, she observed.

He looked…kind of sleepy. Sleepy and disheveled. Clary remembered that day in the store and tried to push it from her mind. "I need to beat you up." She told him bluntly.

He laughed, looking between her and Jace. "Is this some kind of joke?"

Jace seemed to weigh the options for a moment. "No, I'm training her. And I need to watch and observe a little..." he said at last. Clary looked at him with surprise, but said nothing when she and Alec approached the middle of the room, facing each other about ten feet apart.

"If I break any bones…it's Jace's fault." Alec said grinning. Clary thought he was very different during battle at that moment. Actually, if he weren't gay, he'd be attractive. Well, he was attractive…but…yeah, that part was a little complicated to describe. But it didn't really matter anyways.

"Noted." Clary said, trying to put her senses on edge, watching every movement in Alec's body and face. She saw his foot move and didn't think, but thought at the same time and almost blurred to her left and rolled backwards on the floor, throwing Alec off when he came at her, causing him to trip over her.

Jace blinked, appalled. Why couldn't she have done that in Idris? Sheesh.

"That was weird," Alec said, trying to lunge for her again. But she rolled to the side and sprang up, throwing him to the floor instead, her foot on his throat.

"Whoops," she said, moving her foot from his throat. Maybe it was instinct? She hoped it was. Because if this was another freaky thing about her, she didn't think she could take it. She was in denial of course, and knew this is because of what she'd accidently done last night.

"Have we demonstrated enough? Because if so, I'd like to get back to ah…my studies."

Jace choked on a laugh, causing Alec to glare back at him. Jace simply looked up at the ceiling innocently, pretending to mind his own business.

"You can go," Jace said, finally accepting he had to train her, though hoping she would actually be able to beat him into next year so he wouldn't have to. She looked…oddly guilty, he observed. She pretended not to notice.

Alec left, offering Clary an odd, small smile. She giggled back in response, not really sure why, and then looked at Jace. "Can't stand the thought of another man touching me?" There was a teasing glint to her emerald eyes.

"Alec isn't a man, he's a teenager," Jace said with a prude tone and a grinning expression.

"Jace, you're eight _teen_.'" Clary pointed out, smiling amusedly at him.

He frowned for a moment. "I don't count," he said with a simple shrug, hoping she didn't ask. His response would be inappropriate. He grinned smugly.

Clary seemed to notice because she was rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "I don't want to know do I?" she asked, bracing her hands on her hips.

"Nope," he chuckled, popping his "p" and sizing her up. "Okay, ready?"

Clary bit her lip, getting distracted by his eyes and his hair and his abs. Her mouth felt dry suddenly. "Yeah, I'm ready." she said, shaking herself out of it.

Jace came at her, his body grazing against half of hers, because her reflexes were a bit off because of being distracted by him; she hadn't moved out of the way fast enough. "This is weird," he said, frowning. "You weren't able to do this…before, why are you able to do it now?" he questioned, more to himself than her.

"YouTube?" she shrugged. "Watching you? I don't know…" Clary said, looking away with a peculiar look on her face.

"Hey," Jace said incredulously. "You're lying, that's the face." he accused, pointing at her a little.

"I don't have a face," Clary said in a slightly high pitched voice, turning away when he tried to look at her.

"What'd you do Clary?" he asked, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her against the wall.

She looked away and pulled in a breath then turned her emerald eyes on his, pushing some of her fiery curls back. "Well…last night when you fell asleep, I kind of took out my sketch book and thought…about how you didn't want to train me-"

"I didn't not want to," Jace interrupted.

Clary glared at him. "Yes you did Jace; you have been stalling for a couple months."

"Because I don't want to-" she put a lone finger to his lips to get him to stop talking.

"Just let me explain. I thought of that and these shapes started popping into my head and I wrote them down." she told him, looking right into his golden eyes.

"And?" he inquired, not able to believe she'd been able to hide this so long.

"Well, the word I got was "defend", and I traced it on my hip…" Clary said, biting her lip.

"Clary!" Jace exclaimed exasperatedly. "You know Luke said not to experiment with runes."

"Since when do you care about what anyone says?" Clary scoffed.

Jace smirked a little, to her surprise. "I suppose that's right, yes…"

"So I traced it, and thought it didn't work or something but I guess it did…"

"Is it temporary?" Jace asked, pulling up her shirt to look at it. It had two swirls on the bottom, and two wavy lines over it with a star on top of it. It was…pretty but odd looking. A little sexy too, he couldn't help but notice.

"I'm not sure…" Clary trailed worriedly. "But the clave can't find out about this…because then-"

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing…" Jace nodded slowly, balling up his fist and swinging it towards Clary's face suddenly, hoping she'd be able to stop him.

She did. Her hand flashed up to grasp his fist just inches away from her nose.

"Squeeze it," Jace commanded, wanting to know how strong she was.

Clary squeezed his fist as hard as she could with muscles she didn't even know she had. He raised his eyebrows and finally—after a few moments—he flinched and pulled his fist away.

"Ow," he chuckled, backing away five steps, putting his hands up in surrender. "Don't kill me," he begged playfully.

"Mhmm," Clary said, feeling herself become hesitant to lay a hand on him. There was the conflict that he'd been having this whole time running through her mind, and she finally understood it.

He seemed to see it because he chuckled and turned around, walking towards the weapons to see if she could do that efficiently as well. He didn't get the chance though, because she'd taken a hold of his shoulder and whirled him around, jabbing him in the gut, causing him to grunt softly.

Jace, still reeling in surprise, looked incredulously at her and saw a foreign, yet not foreign vixen-like look in those beautiful eyes of hers.

She pressed her body against his hard one, "You ever wondered what it's like to have rough sex?" she asked gruffly.

His hand traveled up to squeeze her hip, his golden eyes sparking with lust, which sparked the lust in hers.

She caught it thought, and forced it to his side, running her free hand through his hair. "With the woman being the rough one?" she asked gruffly.

Day by day, she felt more and more confident of her sexuality, and knew when she wanted him. And she wanted him right now.

"Maybe we should move this place somewhere else Clarissa," Jace said huskily, his strength over powering her and pushing her back against the opposite wall. She gasped softly when he quickly turned her around and pressed the front of her body to it with the front of his, using one of his hands as a makeshift handcuff.

"Yes," she breathed as he pulled her off of the wall and pushed her forwards, leading her out of the training room doors and walking down the long, empty halls and into his room, the door clicking shut behind them.

Clary giggled when Jace effortlessly picked her up and tossed her on his bed, crawling sexily on top of her, pushing her shirt up to kiss her belly and nip at it hotly.

Clary hissed in pleasure and felt heat pool between her thighs rapidly, her abdomen tightening with heat as well as she watched him hungrily kiss and nip his way up the length of her body, his fingers softly rubbing at the front of her now moist jeans, causing her to moan.

"Jace," she breathed, feeling her body start to hum and throb from him in a way it never had before. She rethought the rough sex idea and decided _she _would rather take it that way. She wanted him badly.

Her heart beating quickly, she looked down again as he removed her spandex work out pants and in turn saw his erection bulging through his jeans.

He reached down to cup her heat, earning a small throaty moan from Clary. He fondled her a bit longer through her panties before actually ripping them apart and tossing them aside carelessly, growling low in his throat and reaching down, teasing her with his fingers.

She gasped and arched her back, moaning longingly, "Jace…" she whispered, watching as he dipped his tongue into her belly button, kissing his way down until he was level with her burning core.

Groaning softly, he nipped at the inside of her thigh and licked up the smooth skin until he felt her taste explode in his mouth. His hard, thick length grew even harder as he licked the length of it and spread her slick folds with his tongue.

Clary gasped audibly, digging her fingers through the fine, soft strand of Jace's hair and let her head loll back in pleasure as her body reacted with the erotic, skilled movements of his tongue. She felt heat explode in her belly and cried out softly to feel Jace's fingers sheathed inside of her, his tongue still working at her nub.

Her eyes glazed with lust and pleasure, she looked down at the front of his jeans and gasped at the fact that he already had them off, pumping his length with his other hand.

And that was what made her snap. She felt her whole body get sucked into the orgasm, feeling the rush of endorphins flowing so pleasantly through her, creating a strong feeling of euphoria.

In fact, she was still coming down from that delicious high when she felt something else—his length—thrust right into her, sheathing itself in her even slicker wetness.

She heard Jace groan along with her, both of them no doubt thinking that they wished they could feel each other completely, without latex in the way, but a few minutes later, it didn't matter.

Jace, panting as he pushed himself into Clary's already quivering walls scrunched his face up tightly and let out a loud growl of approval, his hands gripping her hips harder and grinding against her wetness. Seeing her tiny nub strain, he reached down to rub it and felt her walls squeeze deliciously tight around him. At that moment, he tried and succeeded in not getting sucked into his own orgasm along with Clary.

"Jace!" Clary cried softly, panting hard as her hips bucked onto his in desperation, her walls still spasming around his as he pounded into her, over and over mercilessly. Her hands gripped his shoulders hard, her nails digging in softly to the flesh as she clung to him. She couldn't describe the blissful feeling of his length sliding into her, making her squirm and moan constantly in delight.

Gasping as she came down, she groaned when Jace slowly started rubbing her nub again, which in turn drove her crazy. "Jace…" she moaned.

"C-Clary," he moaned breathily right back, the tone of his deep, husky voice telling her how badly he wanted release, and how terribly close he was. His tongue wrapping around her pert nipples snapped her out of her thoughts, a loud moan erupting from within her chest. "Yes!" she cried, feeling herself approach the brink once again, biting on her lip hard when her body gave that final jerk.

She felt her orgasm explode into her, rushing with that same excruciatingly pleasant feel of euphoria. Vaguely, she heard Jace cry out her name loudly and collapse onto her, twitching within her as he came hard, both of them panting against each other's neck.

Jace rolled off of her and sat against the headboard, Clary doing the same after a moment, their breathing evening out. She stole a glance at him and saw that…somehow, he was still as hard as a rock, even though he'd came. Swallowing hard, Clary tried to force down the need she felt as she stared, but the heat was already flooding between her thighs once more. And before she knew it, she was straddling his hips, sliding him inside of her and moaning loudly at the feeling.

"Clary!" He gasped, his eyes popping open in wonder to look up at her as he leaned against the headboard, his body still as she moved.

"Ahh, Jace," she breathed raggedly, moving her hips against his with fast movements, her hands going up to balance herself on his shoulders as her walls took him in greedily. She rode him mercilessly as he looked up at her, seeing the pleasure on her face. But still he made no move, finding it as some sort of a turn on that she was riding him like he wasn't there almost, only knowing that her body had a desperate need to come around him again.

"Jace," she moaned, getting closer as the headboard creaked a little in protest to how hard she was going. She threw her head back, her lips parted to the ceiling as her walls clamped around him, her body going limp against him as she jerked softly with her orgasm.

Rolling off only a few second later, thinking that Jace was no longer hard, she panted as she looked up at the ceiling with a pleasured glaze in her eyes, content with him in every way possible.

"Clary…" she heard him groan softly, his voice strained and husky. She knew what tone that was. He was still hard. This was unbelievable, great, and perfect. No wonder so many women wanted him like they did. It was nice to know that he had chosen her, out of every other woman he could have chosen.

"Take me Jace," she whispered to him, spreading her legs widely for him, wanting to drown her troubles in the blissful feel of his long, thick, and hard length once more.

She heard him groan in response and roll onto her, hearing a quick ripping noise as he replaced the condom with a new, fresh one and slammed into her once more. Gasping at the feel that was familiar, but new in every way to her still, Clary moaned and looked up at him, surprised to find his golden eyes blazing into her's.

She found that in a matter of moments, the place between her thighs was already burning. This was much like the first time, seeing the passion in his eyes, which triggered a fiery passion of her own.

"Clary…" he whispered, his lips on hers, his hips bucking softly into hers, eventually slowing into a torturous pace, in which he ground himself into her sweet spot, over and over, causing her walls to suck him in again and tighten.

He gradually increased his tempo as their kisses turned from loving, to passionate, to passionate and eager to come together again. "I love you," he whispered, squeezing at her breasts, which drove them both over the edge together once more, their bodies writhing hard at the feeling of rapture that crashed over each of them like a wave.

"I love you too," Clary panted as they lay together, too tired to move at all from having multiple orgasms. He spooned her lovingly as they both slowly started to drift off into a peaceful, content oblivion together.

* * *

**A.N.: Wow, I am so sorry. But, if you write fan fiction, I'm sure you know what it's like to just kind of…lose your inspiration. So, to make up for this long wait, I'll do a nice, twisted lemon next chapter (Just a lemon, skipping all other B.S.). Involving two computers, IMing, Jace, and…of course, Clary ;) Sound good? Oh, and review please! I hope you enjoyed! I work hard to not be shitty! XD Again, sorry, sorry, sorry!**


	8. Winter Celebration and Fiery Fornication

**A.N.: Me thinks that my writing has changed a bit. I'm not sure whether that's good or bad but I think I'm going to head a different way with this story than I initially was. But this is a good thing…maybe my writers block when it comes to this stuff will go away? And no, not all fluff, but a lot of it. What can I say? It's what I'm good at XD**

* * *

Clary walked along the halls of the Institute, brushing her hands along the wallpaper with a wistfully peaceful smile on her face. She had no idea where Jace was, but it didn't matter—where ever he was, she knew that he would be okay.

That he would keep himself safe for her.

Her mind set was a little different than it had been in a long time; she felt like she was floating. No scratching, no hissing, no thumping. Not since a little after she'd discovered the rune she drew on her hip was permanent—which meant that she already knew battle technique.

Jace of course, was happy about the fact that he didn't have to lay a hand on her, or even teach her. They'd actually talked about it the other day.

_Jace sat perched on the desk in the Institute's library, humming softly under his breath as he watched Clary skim through a couple books, cozied up the big chair that Hodge had often sat in._

"_You know," he mused, "I'm kind of relieved that you don't need training." All though, there was some parts of him that had objections, that it wasn't done the right way but…the thing was, it had been done the right way._

_In all the ways that counted, at least. _

_Clary looked up at him and smiled a little, "Yeah, I know. You were being such a chicken about it before," she teased him, her emerald eyes sparkling with amusement. She was observant enough to be able to tell that Jace did have a few problems with her Warrior rune._

_It was likely that the long years of his training had taught him a numerous amount of skills, skills that she may not have that they aren't aware of. Another she could guess was that when they went into battle, what if it wore off too quickly, and she was left defenseless. _

_Of course, they weren't only his fears. She also had fears of her own. The same fears, yet somehow there were more, more she really didn't want to think about…_

Clary paused a little at that thought and felt her eyebrows furrow in thought. She hadn't been out yet. And it'd been two weeks since she'd drawn the Warrior rune on her hip…

"Clary! Hey!" The sound of Isabelle's voice and high-heeled boots brushing away the cob web of thoughts that were starting to crowd her head.

"Oh, hey Izzy." Clary smiled sheepishly at the tall, dark-haired girl that strode toward quickly once she'd stopped to wait for her to catch up. Like many times before, she felt a little uncomfortable around Isabelle. Not only because she was so beautiful, but because a lot of the times she liked to give Clary what she'd come to know as a 'makeover.'

Eyeliner, powder…so much glitter and hairspray that it almost gave Clary a migraine.

"Hey," said Izzy, looking extremely excited. "So Pandemonium is having this Winter Celebration type thing and I think we should go." Her blue eyes sparkled when she looked at Clary, her hands clasped together, awaiting Clary's answer.

Clary had to admit, she sort of wanted to get out. It wouldn't be so bad. She was just still slightly afraid of having to go out where there might be demons. If she were to get attacked her Warrior rune would be put to the test. She'd be in real danger instead of the kind where she knew Jace wouldn't attack with the intention to kill.

The demons would. They'd want to consume her…just like that Ravenor demon. She could still remember the feel of its hot breath on her skin. Despite the shudder she got from the thought, she replied, "Sure. I'm in."

Isabelle gasped her excitement, "Really! Oh thank you Clary! Thank you! I didn't want to have to be third wheel with Alec and Magnus _again_." She made a dramatically bulbous face that made Clary chuckle a little.

"Is it really that bad?" Clary asked, not able to help but let a small amused smile creep its way onto her face. Isabelle had the tendency to be a little over dramatic, and if it wasn't a little it was a lot. She wondered whether she got that personality trait from Robert or Maryse.

Clary raised an eyebrow, "You don't think Jace will be there?" She questioned Isabelle, watching the girl's face twist with thought.

"You're right," she said at last, her eyes widening. "I'm doomed to be the third wheel!" But then, her face got a thoughtful look, then one of hesitation before she met Clary's eyes again. "You should invite Simon," she said softly, fiddling with a string on her coat out of nervousness.

Clary raised an eyebrow and watched her closely. "Sure thing Izzy…" she trailed, nodding. She wasn't all too sure Simon would be up for it, "As long as you ask him yourself." Clary would have done it herself, and even though Simon was her 'best guy friend' things were still a bit touchy between them.

Isabelle gasped, "Clary! You know I can't do that he—he hates me. Really, I—" she pursed her lips and looked for a moment like she might cry.

Clary, seeing this, immediately became sorry, "Wait! Uh—ahh, do you want to do my hair and make-up for when we go?" She asked, hoping to distract Izzy's thoughts. It worked.

Her blue eyes lit up and she reached out and took a lock of Clary's curly fire red hair between her fingers. "Sure," she said, trying to act normal now, "but these ends are going to need some deep conditioning."

"I have to say Clary," said Isabelle, studying her with precision—so much so that it made Clary squirm a little, "I'm glad you made such a fuss over me straightening your hair, it looks much better all wild and curly. Shiny too, thanks to my product." Izzy braced her hands on her hips proudly, her hair held up messily with two crystal chopsticks.

Clary winced at the tightness of the dress she was in and folded her arms across her chest, avoiding having to turn herself around and look in the mirror. "Seriously Izzy if we run into trouble tonight how the hell am I supposed to move around in this thing?" She asked and squirmed a little, trying to see how much she actually could movie around in it.

"You'd be surprised," Isabelle told her with an amused voice, one of her eyebrows cocked as she looked over Clary. "Seriously Clary, turn around and look at yourself before I force you to!"

Clary shot her an empty glare and took in a deep breath, closing her eyes as she slowly moved her feet, turning herself so that she was facing Izzy's full length mirror. When she opened her eyes, her lips parted and her first thought was: _Where the hell am I in this mirror?_

But that was her, staring right back at herself. Slender figure squeezed so tight that she actually had curves in the tight red halter dress. It was terribly short too, and she had the urge to put her jeans and hoodie on over it. She surprisingly looked like she had some trace of boobs, too. And her face…

She was still baffled over that. Her lashes were long and black and almost fake looking. Smoky, glittery black eye shadow made her eyes look sexy and mysterious and almost cat-like. The dark eyeliner definitely made her emerald eyes blaze, which set off a contrast with her pale skin—which Isabelle had powdered to flawlessness.

And what really topped it off was the eat-your-heart-out red lipstick that covered her full lips. And her hair was—so incredibly curly, yet not frizzy, and fell in ringlets that were almost to the middle of her back.

"You look like a vixen. And way better than the last few times I've done this, might I add." Isabelle said with a grin, going to the mirror to get herself ready now.

Clary gave her a questioning look, "How is that even possible?"

Isabelle shrugged, "Just look at you. Virgin, you looked so uncomfortable in—"

"Izzy!" Clary protested her mouth agape in incredulity.

"What?" Isabelle asked innocently. "It's true! You did! And it's so obvious you're not a virgin anymore, I mean," she made a fist and moved it up and down a few times in mid-air, "you whacked Jace off in a restaurant."

Clary gasped and felt her face flush bright red, down-casting her eyes as she felt heat flood up her neck and rest in her cheeks and her ears. "You saw…" she said, looking at the red satin heels she wore in horror.

"Yes—well, not exactly saw, but your shoulder was moving and Jace really isn't able to hide pleasure like that very efficiently," she said, making a hand motion like it was no big deal, which made Clary relax a little inside.

"How do you know that?" She inquired, wondering if Jace might have lied about him and Isabelle being involved once.

She simply shrugged, "I know Jace. His emotions play out on his face when he's trying the hardest to keep them hidden."

That was half-way true, Clary added in her head and held her cool hands to her cheeks, sighing in relief at the nice feeling it created against her warm face. God, Izzy had seen—well just…almost practically seen her…doing nasty things to Jace. No more public things—she concluded in her mind, almost nodding to herself.

"He's going to fuh-reak by the way, when he sees you. He and Alec are waiting by the elevator." Izzy said and smiled, laughing at the shocked look that passed over Clary's face when she saw that she was almost ready to leave.

"How did you do that so fast?" Maybe she should learn how to do that—just in case she did decide she wanted to glam herself up—which she highly doubted she'd ever want to do.

"Takes practice, and a lot of years of being rushed by your older brother." Izzy rolled her eyes when she spoke of Alec, her superior sibling. But she said it with a smile as well; Clary wondered then what it was like to have an actual brother and sister relationship.

The thought brought her to Jonathan for only a mere moment before Isabelle broke her out of her thoughts. "—Just smolders off of you," she was saying, pulling on some boots.

"What?" Clary asked in confusion and pulled the dress down, internally hoping that she wouldn't trip and fall on her the heels she was wearing and sprain her ankle. But she'd been having awfully good luck with balance lately—discluding the time when she'd tripped in the laundry room and hit her jaw on the washer when she fell.

That had been Jace's fault, being all distracting and what-not.

"I said that when you were a virgin that—"

"Izzy!" Clary said in aghast, looking exasperated.

"No, let me finish." The girl chuckled and took out the chop-sticks, rechecking herself over in the mirror as she spoke to Clary. "When you were a virgin, you looked uncomfortable in it, now you're just a tad more sure of yourself."

Clary blinked and almost raised an eyebrow. She wasn't sure whether to consider that an insult or a compliment. "Can we stop talking about my virginity?" She asked in a breath, watching Izzy as she shuffled through her drawers and came up with a thigh sheath and helped Clary put it on.

"An angel blade, seraph, and throwing stars." She explained, now moving onto wrap her gold chain around her wrist, arming herself up three times as heavy as Clary was.

"Why don't I get as much as you?" She questioned curiously, furrowing her brows at Izzy.

Izzy shrugged, "Think about it; you're not wearing that much clothing and Jace probably won't let you fight anyone for long before he cuts in. Therefore, you don't need as much arming. Plus, that's fine. Bare minimum. I just wear this much because I like it."

Clary's lips parted for another question but Isabelle took her hand and yanked her out into the hallway, where they nearly toppled over together, were it not for Izzy there to balance them.

"Jace! You better not be looking! Alec? Cover his eyes!" Izzy called to them when they got closer.

Clary smiled a little, just because she hadn't seen Jace yet today and of course—she missed him terribly, wondering where he'd went.

"I'll look if I want," came the reply from Jace, mixed in with, "Not this again," from Alec.

Isabelle chuckled and led Clary to the corner where the hall turned into the entry-way for the elevator. She turned quickly and made sure Clary looked good, fluffed her hair and—satisfied—she pulled Clary out from behind the corner.

If Clary was expecting Jace to be quiet, she was proved wrong by a gasp and a small yelp. "Jesus! She's wearing a sheet, Izzy!" He exclaimed and walked forward quickly, shedding his leather jacket with the intent to cover her up.

Clary blushed and bit her lip, looking at Jace from under her eyelashes when he approached, his furrowed brows shooting up and relaxing suddenly, giving him pause.

She stared at that curling golden hair like a baby at their mother in amazement. Next were his lips, then his jaw, his cheekbones, and finally, his beautiful golden eyes. A goofy smile spread across her face, and her body flooded with a surprising need that encased her pale skin and wrapped around her like a warm blanket. "Hi," she whispered shyly.

Jace blinked, seemingly speechless. Clary would have made note to enjoy this moment because they didn't happen very often but her thoughts were scattered and the only thoughts she could really muster that were somewhat intelligent was the "ABC" song she'd learned in pre-school.

"You look amazing," Jace breathed, skimming his hands over the sides of her arms—an unusually bold move that made her shiver. He leaned forward, kissing just under her hear, "so gorgeous."

She shuddered visibly and swallowed, licking her suddenly dry lips and nearly getting lost in his eyes when she looked up again but was quieted by Alec's impatient sigh. "Guys, can we go now? I hate being late and Magnus is waiting for me."

"I'm sorry, what'd you say?" Jace asked, turning around with a smirk, Clary possessively tucked into his side as Isabelle followed behind. "Magnum?"

Alec flushed at the use of the name of condoms Jace and Clary had accidentally witnessed him and Magnus buying and stabbed the elevator button, "Shut up Jace. We're going to be late. Hurry. Up."

"Fine, fine," Jace chuckled along with Clary, who was giggling softly into his side, and escorted them onto the elevator ahead of Isabelle.

"This place is so crowded!" Alec yelled over the blast of music once they'd entered Pandemonium and started making their way to the second level to look for Magnus.

"When is it not crowded?" Jace called back over the roar of the music, keeping Clary even closer now that they had entered the club.

She felt hot—the temperature kind of hot—because there were so many people staring at her in awe and lust, licking their lips, glaring—if they were women and with their dates, jealous because the man was looking her way with his mouth open.

She shrunk into Jace's side and walked at the same pace Alec was going ahead of them, up the winding stairs to the second level. It wasn't long until she saw a pair of weird looking boot…shoes and heard Magnus' voice call to them.

"Alec, darling!" Clary looked up just in time to see Magnus push aside a horny couple making out right in front of him and make his way over.

He stared at Clary and then looked at Jace. "What would Clary say if she knew you were out with another girl?" He squinted, narrowing his eyes. It wasn't as intimidating as he probably would have liked it to be—hard to take someone seriously when they were wearing that much glitter and jewelry…and glittery jewelry.

Clary felt a jolt of jealous rage shoot through her before remembering that she was the one that Magnus was staring at. "Magnus! It is me! It's Clary."

"Yeah, yeah. Imposter, that's what I say—"

"It really is Magnus," Alec said, taking a small tube from Magnus and drinking back the liquid inside of it with one gulp.

"Clary!" He exclaimed, prying her from Jace's grip to spin her around then mush his hands around her face, squishing her lips and cheeks until she protested and backed away with a huff.

"Why is it so hard to believe I'm me?" She questioned haughtily and braced her hands on her hips, staring up at Magnus expectantly. She could be sexy…she hoped.

Magnus laughed like the answer was obvious and gestured to her whole outfit, "The Clary I know could never be that sexy."

She gasped and squinted at him, then pressed her lips together and worked back a glare, slowly being pulled away from them by Jace. She was really starting to dislike Magnus for several reasons. He lacked every other emotion aside from amusement—when in public at least—and it was annoying. But then again, there were other times he was oddly sweet, mad, or smart.

Still, it was angering to know he didn't think she could be sexy. She could be sexy…with a lot of practice. Okay, so maybe she wasn't, but surely, she was getting there. Right?

"Don't listen to him," Jace murmured in her ear, pulling her onto the dance floor and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, holding her close.

She felt her muscles loosen a bit and sighed, leaning against him. "I know…I just…" she shrugged, not knowing what to say. That she thought she wasn't sexy? No, he couldn't know that she thought she lacked in that area because he'd argue that she was.

So if he did and she knew he would, did that mean she was? Why was life so confusing?

"He's gay, Clary." Jace chuckled, like that said it all.

And it kind of did. Clary felt herself laugh aloud and knew the sound was lost in the music, but her mood was uplifted because really, Jace was right. Magnus was gay.

"And he wouldn't know squat about sexy because," his arm tightened around her waist, "you're sexy even in jeans and a t-shirt. He wears tight leather and things that don't match." Jace shuddered against her then buried his face in her neck.

Clary smiled and looked towards the bar, instantly spotting Isabelle standing there, talking animatedly with a guy that looked slightly pale and familiar from behind. Who was that? Ahh, well. At least she wasn't frowning and looking around and alone.

Clary would have felt bad, especially since she'd forgotten to call Simon to invite him. And now she was kind of glad she didn't but—wait a second that _was _Simon!

They both looked fairly chatty, which made her a little less surprised, able to let go and dance with Jace, swaying with the music for god knew how long until they were both breathing somewhat heavy.

The songs had sneakily sped up in the past half-hour and she turned to look up at him to see his golden eyes smoldering intently on hers. She swallowed and felt a flash of heat flood through her. "I need some water," she said, watching him nod in agreement and kiss her temple.

He'd be right back, he told her. She made her way through the crowd towards an empty bench only to feel something grab her wrist and jerk her back towards the exit. And it was closer than she realized.

She screeched, and with a surprising amount of strength flipped the attacker over and onto the floor—hard.

She looked down at him and gasped at the sick pallor to his skin. His eyes were blood shot and his hair was a very unflattering shade of yellow. He flashed a sharp row of yellow teeth and pounced on her before she had time to react, knocking her onto the floor with his small body.

And it was fairly small. At least a couple feet shorter than she was. Maybe he was a dwarf. Trying to push her thoughts aside, she fumbled for her angel blade but wasn't quick enough. He was already on his feet, dragging her by her hair towards the exit as she yelled for Jace.

There was a sudden explosion of lights that amazed and distracted the mundanes which allowed at least a dozen more creatures of the same sort that had a hold of her to open the door that was the exit and flood into the club towards Clary.

They didn't get far. Jace was there, his angel blade flaring up and glowing iridescently, people falling over and being shoved aside beside him, Izzy breaking through the crowd ahead of Simon—who's facial expression wouldn't have been so comical if Clary wasn't so terrified.

"What are these things!" She shouted, hearing terrible screeching sounds emitting from their wrinkled, deformed mouths. Their skin looked like wrinkled potato sacks and it churned her stomach. They held her down and carried her from all limbs and they were all surprisingly strong, too.

"No idea!" Jace yelled, kicking one aside, only to have it cling to his leg. He cried out in surprise and slashed it dead with his sword and moved towards Clary, slicing the head cleanly off of the one that had hold of her leg. It dropped and the movement out of the exit was suddenly stymied by the lack of person carrying her.

She used her free leg to kick hard at the other one, who made an 'ugh' sound when he was stabbed straight in the eye with the point of her heels. She winced and yanked at her arms, propelling the two that had her wrists forward and right into the alley wall outside, their bodies making sickening crunches as they slumped to the floor.

"Demons," Clary said distractedly for a dazed moment, staring at the ichor seeping from the bodies, black and slimy looking; unnatural.

"Ya think?" Alec asked, suddenly appearing to shove Clary aside and help Jace shake off at least for that were clinging to his body, trying to bite at him.

There was a sudden explosion, a burst of bright white light where the little demons yelped and flew up into the air, slamming against a number of things in the alley.

One landed against a ladder that was near a set of stairs and landed right under it, opening its eyes just in time to see its death approaching. The ladder landed on him with force, pushing straight through his skull at one point, his heart the other.

Clary looked for Jace and whirled around when he yelped. "OUCH! YOU BIT ME! HE BIT ME!" Clary shot forward and plucked the demon off his back by his little elfin ear and flung him right onto Alec's sword. He cried out in astonishment and wriggled the limp lifeless body off of his sword.

"Jace! Jace are you alright?" Clary breathed, hovering over him while her mind tried to catch up with everything that had just happened.

"Yes, I'm fine," Jace said haughtily, allowing Clary to help him up from the floor. "Little fu—little thing bit me," he frowned, looking at his shoulder with a frown.

Clary looked back at Alec worriedly, "Do you think…Magnus could—"

Alec sighed and nodded, "Yeah, let's get him inside."

"What the hell was that all about?" Asked Simon, looking concerned and baffled.

Jace's face twisted into an amused smile, "I'm fine Clary really. And Simon, it's because you're here."

"Thanks asshole. Harr harr," Simon shot Jace the finger once they'd gone inside ahead of him.

"Saw that!" Jace said, yelling because they were re-entering the loud thump of rap music. It was getting warmer, Clary thought, still biting her lip worriedly as they escorted Jace towards the stairs, Simon and Izzy left to figure out whatever it was that had attacked them.

"Magnus, could you—" Alec began once they had approached him, and he nodded impatiently.

"Follow me, children." He said, leading them through a hidden hallway that led to a pair of stairs and took them into what looked like a private room.

Clary looked around curiously as Magnus examined the wound on Jace's shoulder. Velvet couches, wispy red curtains, dark sexy colors, soft looking carpet and a private mini bar. She was about to open the door that might have been a closet or another hidden room but was pulled out of her curiosity when she heard, "—have to take your shirt off—" in Magnus voice.

She turned and was greeted by the sight of Jace's defined, tanned chest and backed against the wall, tripped somehow, and landed in a small soft bean bag that was beside her, catching her fall.

Jace was watching her with amusement, chuckling. "You alright Clarissa, you look very distracted."

Clary blinked slowly and shook her head, trying to stand on her shaky knees, not realizing how unsteady she was feeling till just then. She graciously welcomed the comforting support of the bean bag and stared at Jace's chest until his voice broke her out of her stupor.

"Clary?" He asked, leaning down a little bit with a bandage on his shoulder, catching her eyes.

She blinked and came back to reality, looking around. "Whoa, where did Alec and Magnus go?"

"Back to the party of course, about three minutes ago." He said, laughing softly at the expression on her face.

"Oh," said Clary, blinking groggily. She stood up and walked over to him, feeling electric jolts pass through her at the hungry look in his eyes. He couldn't be thinking what she was?

"Let's stay in here," Jace said in a low voice, making an effort to scoot aside to make room for her on the couch.

She took her heels off and almost sighed in relief at the amazing feeling in her feet, that they were finally able to rest. Ignoring the empty space beside him, Clary went to straddle his lap.

He looked up at her in surprise and smiled at her, "Hello beautiful."

Clary grinned sexily, or tried to at least. "Hey," she whispered, leaning down to pepper slow kisses along his neck and down his jaw. "You know Izzy knows what I did to you in the restaurant." She told him.

"Does she now?" Jace whispered back, seeming more chillaxed about it than she was. It would have surprised her, were her mind not focused on only one thing, the one thing she was thirsting for ever since she'd seen Jace today.

"Mhmm…" Clary trailed, ghosting her lips along the hollow of his throat. "Where were you today?" She whispered, working her way back up his jaw as his hands went to her tight little red dress to rest on her hips.

"I was shopping," he said in a husky voice, distracted. "I—for you and stuff…you know…"

Clary pressed her hips into him and heard him groan softly and let his head fall back. "You're killing me Clary," he whispered as she gyrated her hips against him, wanton for friction to get rid of the nagging heat that had settled right between her thighs.

"I want you," she whispered, running her hands down his strong chest, her tight dress sliding up her thighs ever so slightly. Clary licked her lips when she felt Jace's hands skim her sides and again felt that eager heat burn brighter, her heart rate speeding up a bit.

One of Jace's hands traveled up her cheek to tangle in her hair and bring her lips down onto his with an intense, needy passion. They melded together hotly for a few moments, Clary bucking and grinding her hips against his in any way she could, her hands heatedly zipping down his jeans and pulling out his hardening member through the zipper.

"Clary," Jace whispered a strangled groan, his member starting to twitch and pulsate in her hands, responding to even the slightest touch from her soft little hand. "Someone could walk in," he said, sounding pained.

Her only response was a feral growl, which sent electric shocks between them both because this wasn't Clary anymore, no. It was a woman who wanted to take her mate over and over again, to feel the rapture that only he could tighten her muscles and flood through her system.

"Jace," she said huskily, giving his member hard pumps as she sat in her lap, her heart thumping loudly in her chest at the sight of him hardening to full mast right in her palm. She licked her lips, pulling in a breath just before Jace reached up and turned her head, his lips crashing passionately with hers.

She moaned softly into his mouth and moved closer to him, grazing the moistness of her panties against his erection, nearly groaning at the friction it created and the pleasurable feel of her nub straining.

Jace thrusted his tongue into her mouth and kissed her deeper, his hands traveling up the sides of her dress to knead her breasts through the fabric, then back down between her thighs.

Clary gasped, her hand tightening around his member as she stroked his thick, long length even harder and rolled her wetness onto her hands, their bodies moving in circles against each other as they broke away, both panting for air.

"God Clary," Jace slipped aside her soaked panties and coated his fingers in her wetness, circling her nub slowly with his fingers, hearing her moan into his ear, her mouth close to it as she kissed up his neck hotly and went to suck on his earlobe.

Jace felt heat sparking in his abdomen and sucked in a breath, tensing because damn—he was so close already. "Clary," he said, sounding strangled, "ahh—yeah," defeated, he let his head fall back against the couch as she moaned, moving her hips onto his fingers as her hand moved up and down, twisting ever so slightly.

"Yes," Clary breathed, hovering over him just enough to see his eyes glazed and looking up, his mouth open in pure bliss as she stroked him. His face scrunched up a little when his eyes fixed on her beautiful face.

He took that moment to stop circling her nub and press three fingers deep inside of her. Her hand immediately squeezed him then stopped, a long moan emitting out of her mouth from deep within her chest. She pressed herself onto them, gasping softly.

Clary felt heat flare up and shoot straight between her thighs, her tightness pulsating around his fingers as she rocked against him. "Jace," she breathed, her breath catching in her throat. Her fingers traveled down to his chest blindly, tracing the hard lines of it, able to picture it vividly in her mind.

She closed her eyes and threw her head back, rocking ferverently against him, one of her arms going to wrap around his neck to keep them close as the heat built up, sparking tension in her back, pleasurable jolts running up and down her spine as her walls tightened around his fingers.

Neither of them able to take it anymore, they both paused for a moment and looked at each other, eyes radiating with equal amounts of passion and desire.

Jace pulled his fingers out and Clary watched with parted lips as he brought them to her mouth, wrapping his lips around them and sucking them dry, tasting her.

Her face screwed up and she moaned, a searing, nagging ache calling to his twitching member as he stared lustfully at her. Licking her lips, she slowly slid him inside of her and felt goose bumps erupt along her arms when he groaned in her ear, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"Oh god," she heard Jace breathe, clothes on skin and skin sliding together starting to echo in the room around them as she bucked against his hips, something feeling different. In and out, in and out…she closed her eyes and felt Jace take a hold of her hips, pushing them down onto his thick length as she gushed around him.

She closed her eyes and let her head fall back, her walls quivering around him and tightening the more she felt him fill her up and moan and buck against her.

Clary cried out suddenly when his length brushed against her sweet spot and started bucking her hips in desperation, a feeling a euphoria suddenly starting to bundle up in her belly, swirling there, tightening as she tried to hold it back, her walls clenching around him, taking him in deeper.

The heat was continuing to build between them when Clary opened her eyes to see Jace's face looking strained. She looked down at his golden skin and touched his warm belly, moaning more frequently at how warm and tense it was, how sexy it was.

About to burst, Clary looked down as she rocked against his hips, looking between her thighs and catching glimpses of his length sliding inside of her. That's when she felt the heated knot in her belly coil up even more, bringing to the brink.

Finally, her walls clenched around him, spasming and clinging to his length when her bucks became wild, pure ecstasy flooding through her veins.

Jace growled suddenly, not able to take the hot, tense knot nagging in his groin and let himself release deep inside of her, "Clary!" he cried, clutching her tightly around her hips as she rolled them, working him over and over again.

She moaned, feeling warm substance flood into her. So warm…so incredibly warm. "Jace," she breathed in wonder, her lips descending on his as they slowly came down from their high together.

"God Clary we—"

"Forgot a condom. Shh, I know." She leaned forward again and pressed her lips to his. Slowly at first, then slowly heating up, her brain slowly starting to register that warm feeling in her belly again, tightening and swirling there, urging to do something about it.

Her hand groped for his length which had slipped out of her, and when she found it—not caring whether he was hard or not, she slid it inside of her and started to move her hips quickly onto his, the urge taking over any thought process she might have had.

"Fuck," Jace growled, already becoming hard again. He looked up at his Clary and watched her completely take with herself, her hands needily squeezing his shoulders as she rocked hard against him, searching for another orgasm.

Clary felt warm again, her slickened walls starting to squeeze around his hard length as she slammed her hips onto his, rocking faster. She squeezed his shoulders and shut her eyes tightly, whispering his name repeatedly as she moved against him, going faster and harder.

"Oh god," she was panting, already feeling the brink approaching and Jace was surprised to find that his groin was already wanting to burst, especially with the look of pure rapture on her face.

She ran her hands down his chest and gyrated her hips against him once then felt her walls clamp suddenly around him, triggering both their orgasms, low moans and growls sounding for both their throats in heated approval.

Her hips jerked against his, her belly warm and content when she slumped against him, feeling his arms going to wrap around her slender body, holding her to his chest as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Both of them took awhile to catch their breath, and when they did, Clary was the first to speak. "I could use a nap," she said, a lazy smile spreading across her face. She felt amazing like she always did with Jace. Her body had felt like it was on fire before, aching for him.

Jace chuckled softly, helping her adjust her clothes after he had, then picked her up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist, her head resting on his shoulder like before. "Me too," he agreed, unable to stop smiling or think past the swelling feeling of love in his chest.

"Hey guys we have to—whoa!" Isabelle stood in the door way, her eyes wide on Clary. "Your make up is smudged! Your hair is a mess!" The girl breathed in exasperation, huffing. "And you're not wearing the heels! What—oh…" realization split across her face.

"What is it, Isabelle?" Jace asked, turning around to face her so that Clary's now sleeping face wasn't visible.

"We have to go. Magnus said that those things spawn like crazy and since they probably didn't get what they came for," Izzy looked at Clary's back, "that they'll be back."

Jace frowned, "You think they came for Clary?"

"She was the one they attacked," Isabelle said, raising her dark eyebrows at him. "Are you questioning Magnus? Do I look like him? Just hurry up and we'll get out of her. Magnus made a portal."

Nodding, Jace walked forward and into the loud music, Clary sleeping soundly against him. _Morning after pill, _he reminded himself, hoping he wouldn't forget. He might, considering that there were evil gremlins with sharp teeth that had what, tried to kidnap her earlier?

Did they know about the rune? Or was this something else? He was going to find out, whatever it took.

He had to keep her safe.

* * *

**A.N.: Yeah, I know I said something about an IM thing and Clary and Jace but I had started to write it and it confused me. So if it confused me, it'd confuse you. Ah, I hope you like it. If not…I'm sorry! D: The next update will be better and hopefully in a couple months since I'll have more time (: Oh and next chapter, I've been thinking will definitely have a little more funny in it...and stuff. I'll try and make it interesting. GAH, I hope this isn't crap XD**


	9. To Be or Not to Be

**Side Note: The purpose of this side note is to ****inform**** the ****sexually squeamish**** that I'll be as ****graphic**** as I want. It's ****my**** story; if you don't like it, go read some fan fiction about two marshmallows 'creating friction' together.**

* * *

Jace paced the linoleum tiles that lined his bathroom in the Institute, running a hand through his silky golden hair. Clary laid sprawled back on his bed looking up at the ceiling, her green eyes following the ceiling fan as it went in slow circles. Finally, he entered the room and stopped near her, "We can never do that again." He said fore surely, nodding his head.

Clary sat up and propped herself up on her elbows, raising her eyebrows at him. "Never ever," she agreed at last when he looked like he might screech at the top of his lungs, though she could never imagine someone like him doing that.

It'd been about three weeks since they'd had unprotected sex and nothing had happened yet. They'd gotten the morning after pill for her, along with spermicidal condoms and birth control. She'd also just taken a pregnancy test and, of course it had turned out negative.

She still couldn't shake the feeling of him inside of her and, though she would never tell him directly…she would do it again and again. But deep down she did know, and scolded herself for—wanting to go without. He was right; they couldn't do that again. At least, not until they were married, otherwise Luke would kill him.

No, torture and kill him. And at that thought, Clary felt a white hot rage rise in her chest. If that were to happen, how dare he—Luke, who was like her father—rip her boyfriend to shreds, then put him out of his misery? If that ever happened she would…

Push back grief and do the same to him. Oh, who was she kidding, she couldn't do that—not to Luke, anyway. But some part of her was becoming more confident a woman—less like a teenage girl, and along with that she was becoming more self-confident.

It was a somewhat drastic change from how she'd been a few months ago. Especially everything with Sebastian and Valentine, and way before that, her mother being kidnapped—even worse, was all that scratching and thumping and hissing she'd experienced.

Oh, and those weird hobbit demons that had came for her at Pandemonium that night a few weeks ago—it was a scary but distant nightmare, one she couldn't bring herself to fear anymore.

"That's it, that's all you have to say? 'Never ever,'" Jace repeated with his hands on his hips, going to stand in front of her. "Clary, we were irresponsible. You could have—gods—you could have gotten pregnant and then…I don't even know what!" He threw his hands up, amber eyes wide.

Clary came out of her dark, yet light brimmed thoughts and flicked her eyes onto him, tilting her head to the side. "Jace, aren't I the one that's supposed to be lecturing _you _for being irresponsible?" She asked, smirking a little when he sighed and slumped down next to her in utter exasperation.

"Yes, you are. Lecture me Clarissa, lecture me." He said and fell onto his back in resignation, doing the same thing as Clary had been and followed the blades of the ceiling fan going around in smooth circles. It was almost tiring.

"I can't Jace," Clary said in a sigh a few moments later, "because oddly, for once, you weren't the one that was irresponsible. It was me." She said, thinking about that prospect for a moment.

Why had she done it? Her, Clarissa Fray, the fiery-haired teenage…girl—the one who created runes and hit Jace on the back of his head when he made perverted jokes. After a few moments of deep thought, she found her answer; white-hot lust.

"So we're never, ever doing it again…" Jace said, sitting up to lean on one elbow, looking up at Clary who was playing with the strings of her hoodie.

"Never." Clary consented, deciding not to dwell on the fact that she _did _want to be reckless with Jace. Then again, the idea of being all big and pregnant was sobering. Slowly, she smiled and met Jace's eyes, which started to smile right back at her.

She had the feeling that neither of them really knew what was so funny, so when they were both laughing and falling back onto the bed together, their legs twining along with their fingers, they didn't question it.

And not too long after that, their heads were both rested against his pillows, and Jace had their hands out to their side, tracing the lines of her palm with his slender fingers. "You're so warm," he whispered softly, his smile growing along with Clary's, "and soft. And beautiful…"

Clary felt her smile soften and played with the silky strands of his hair, her mind whirling. It wasn't often Jace was sweet and affectionate like this with her, unless they were in private—which was quite often but, they'd been having a lot of sex and a lot of sleeping (which was something that should definitely be expected when Jace was as sexy as he was).

"Jace I—" he cut her off and smiled softer, pressing a lone finger to her lips.

Clary chuckled softly and studied him, then leaned forward and kissed him slowly, her lips pressing onto his, eager underneath the surface. "Jace," she half giggled, half chastised when his hands went low on her hips and slowly skimmed up, bringing her shirt along with it.

"Jace stop it, that—" she burst into a fit of giggles, looking up through slightly lidded eyes at the ceiling fan to try and concentrate on the heat that was starting to tighten in her abdomen.

His lips were at her stomach now, brushing against the warm bare surface and, just for a moment Clary dared to look down and had to bite her lip at the blazing gold of his eyes. "Clar-ee," he crooned slowly, his tongue just about to edge out of his mouth and past his lips when the door suddenly swung open.

Jace flew back so fast he rolled off the bed, and Clary—her pale cheeks tingeing bright red—sat up as fast as she could and pulled her shirt down, brushing her wild hair back to meet a pair of narrowed ice-blue eyes.

"What's going on in here?" Maryse asked, raising a pretty eyebrow at the both of them when Jace sprung up from the floor and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I ah—Jace and I were um," Clary blushed even deeper, blubbering a little as her mind frantically searched for some witty excuse that would explain why Jace would be…down there.

Jace, of course, smiled nonchalantly at Maryse and shrugged, "I was teaching Clarissa here anatomy, of course." He took a hand out of his pocket to gesture to her.

If Clary or Jace thought Maryse would walk away in disgust or roll her eyes at Jace, they were wrong. "Jace Herondale!" Maryse exclaimed, getting close enough to him within seconds to reach out and snatch his ear.

"Ow!" He exclaimed but didn't make a move to get away—Clary could tell he wanted to. She was almost tempted to run and hide in the bathroom, for some reason. Well no, it was Maryse; she was scary when she was mad.

"You will not do such things in my home!" Her voice was getting colder by the second.

Jace winced, "Okay fine," he held his ear when Maryse let it go and held it. "All have you know, this is also an Institute here. I'm sure a lot of Shadowhunters have had—"

Maryse gave him a threatening look that shut him up and made him sneakily find his way to Clary's side where she sat cross-legged on the bed. There were a few moments of awkward silence until Maryse sighed and shook her head, "I just wanted to inform you that there's going to be a ball in Idris tomorrow. Short notice I know but, we've got to celebrate unity somehow, I suppose."

Clary looked up through her eyelashes as Maryse in the way that she said it—like unity was a bad thing, but said nothing. Instead, she let Jace do all the talking until finally, they were alone.

She looked up at his pensive face and tilted her head at him, "What is it?" Clary asked, intrigued as to what he could be looking so thoughtful towards. The ball? A shower? Pouncing on her again? Okay, it was consensual, but still.

He met her eyes suddenly and flipped out his phone, typing something in real quick then looking at her. "I'm hungry. Let's go get some food."

An hour later Jace, Clary, Magnus, and Alec were all awkwardly squeezed into a booth at Burger King with their trays of food crowding the table. Magnus squirmed a little and looked at Alec, who made a face, "Why are these booths so close together, my knee is like—"

"In my personal area," Jace said stiffly and turned himself sideways to eat.

"I feel like a spectacle, everyone's staring at me." Magnus said, first looking curiously at the Whopper meal on his tray, then around the restaurant at the mundanes.

"Maybe that's because you look like a disco ball," Jace commented sardonically, his mouth stuffed with most of his first whopper, his hands holding the second one.

Alec glared, but soon was sharing sly grins with Clary when Magnus put a hand to his heart, like he'd been paid a great respect. "Why, Jace Herondale, I think that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me." He batted his glitter covered eyelashes at Jace, who rolled his eyes.

Clary hiccupped and laughed softly, nearly choking on her food at first. "Cut it out guys, there's a reason he asked you two to come here besides to trade barbs with each other." She nudged his shoulder and he looked back at her from where he was facing.

"Ahh, right," he held up a finger and finished chewing. "There's a ball in Idris."

There was a long pause in which Magnus and Alec traded looked of amusement then looked back at Jace. "The point being…?"

"The point _being_ that I don't trust some of the Downworlders." Jace finished, and seemed absolutely satisfied at the fact that both Alec and Magnus frowned.

"Well, I'm sure he's not referring to you, Magnus," Clary added genially.

"Actually, I am. Only partly, but it's the others that I'm worried about." Jace said, turning his face away, disguising it as eating again but Alec knew him better.

"It's the Seelie Queen, isn't it?" He asked with and amazed smile. "Jace, that stuff…well, Clary was there. Sure, she's basically the queen of all…" he seemed to be searching for a word.

"Deviousness? Clever plotting? Torture?" Magnus added helpfully, picking at the wrapper like it was a bug. Clary seemed engrossed in watching it; it was entertaining.

"I was going to say evil, but those work too." Alec said, bobbing his head a bit with a smile that seemed to grow when he looked at Magnus.

Jace looked over at Magnus with a look of distaste then back to Alec, "I don't like it though, Alexander. She's ah…"

"Shady," Clary offered distractedly.

"Yes, shady. Exactly. Along with all the others. What if they're planning something, what if they…know, you know? What if they _know_?" He jabbed a finger at Clary between his arm and his body.

Alec started laughing, which snapped Clary and Magnus away from their small bubble of entertainment to look at him in confusion. "I think someone…has gone," he took a deep breath between laughs, "a little loopy. Over-protective, paranoid boyfriend." He pointed at Jace.

"What? No!" He said, his eyes widening.

"Like that's any secret," Magnus said, rolling his eyes.

Jace glared at him, "Can it, rainbow boy." His golden eyes flicked at the floor, then to Clary who was smiling shyly at him, her cheeks a little pink. His hand found hers under the table.

Magnus rolled his eyes, "You know, it smells like ass in New York, I think I know the source."

"Pollution?" Alec asked, looking both curious and confused.

"No," Magnus said, a grin spreading across his face, amusement glinting in his eyes, "Jace."

Jace squinted at Magnus, recovering quickly, "Are you sure that's not your butt leaking, Magnus?"

"Guys!" Clary exclaimed with her mouth open in astonishment, her hand leaving Jace's and thwaping him on the back of his head.

Magnus chuckled, "That was a good one Jace, very good." He didn't look even partially offended, to Clary's surprise, so she lowered her hand and took his again.

She sighed in resignation and shook her head, "Seriously though Jace, what is the deal with you and that ball?"

He shook his head, "Just the idea of so many Downworlders together in one place is kind of like raising a huge flag and saying, 'Come cause trouble!'"

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Jace." Clary said, resting her hand on his back reassuringly.

Jace sighed and faced forward when Alec and Magnus scooted out of the booth. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have some business to attend to."

"TMI, Magnus." Jace rolled his eyes, but smiled in amusement at the brashness.

When they left, Clary's eyes followed them slowly then she turned back to Jace, "There's something you're not telling me," she accused, narrowing her eyes.

"No idea what you're talking about, Clarissa," Jace said coolly, wrapping his arm around her small frame, pulling her close.

"Jace, honestly. I tell you everything," she said pleadingly, "the least you could do is at least tell me what's going on. I _know _you found something out, now what is it?" She took his arm from around her shoulder and scooted away, trying her best to give him a firm look.

Jace gave that devilish smile of his that made her heart flutter in her chest, but it slowly faded into something serious. "Those things that tried to attack you the other night…they are um…they were sent purposely _for _you."

Clary gave a jolt, her eyes widening as she turned her body more towards his, squeezing his bicep. "How do you know that, Jace?"

"Let's just say it took a whole lot of rope and threatening." He said, looking away for a moment.

"Rope and threatening," Clary restated blandly, raising an eyebrow at him. He nodded and looked towards her, his topaz eyes soft on hers.

"I have to protect you Clary, no matter what." He reached out and gently cupped her cheek.

She was silent for a few moments then pressed her lips chastely to his, "As long as you don't get yourself killed trying." When it came down to it, no matter how much she could beg him not to or scold him for doing stupid things for her… Clary knew that Jace would be Jace. And Jace was, if anything, suicidal.

The next thing she knew, she and Jace were back at the Institute. She took a step into the elevator, and felt his hand wrap around her wrist and jerk her around. His hard body was suddenly up against her, pinning her to the wall.

His mouth came down on hers, hot at first, then slowly turning desperate. His hand tugged impatiently at her shirt, and he made a low noise in his throat. "Clary—" he started huskily.

Clary groaned, barely aware of the elevator, her legs wrapping around Jace, her head tilting up to him as his tongue snaked into her mouth slowly, his hands sliding up her shirt and resting on her waist, squeezing.

His hips pressed onto hers and rolled once against her inner thighs that made her entire body go warm. Her hand flashed out and smacked the emergency stop on the elevator before it could finish its ascent, and earned a groan of approval from Jace.

She could already feel him through the fabric of her jeans, and suddenly felt winded and empty, her walls clenching against themselves, void. He pulled back and fumbled with the button on his jeans for a few seconds, and then stroked himself.

Clary watched, her eyes turning a dark jade as he hitched her further up on the wall and discarded his shirt onto the floor. He pulled in a deep breath and set her down to place his hands on her thin t-shirt and fist in his hands. She looked up at him, dazed and breathing heavily, then gave a soft yelp when he tore her shirt in half and helped her shimmy out of her jeans.

"Jace," she said incredulously, cut off when his lips came crashing down on hers again, his tongue snaking into her mouth to caress hers in such an explicit way she was sure she would think about it for months after.

When he pulled away, he cursed and licked his bottom lip. "Clarissa," he said aghast. She blinked at his bleeding lip in confusion. Had she done that? Cool, she had always wondered how that happened on movies.

She looked down at his length and then grinned slowly, looking up to meet his eyes. He chuckled after a few seconds and then growled and finally, he pressed against her. Her hand traveled up his midsection, feeling the muscles moving under his skin, responding to her.

Clary exhaled blissfully when she felt his throbbing length press against her nub for a moment, teasing her, and then slip down to her entrance. Every part of her body tingled in response. Her toes, her legs, fingers, arms, somewhere deep inside her stomach and even her scalp.

The feeling of him sliding into her was something she hoped she would never get used to, because with each inch he pressed further, she felt a part of her smolder. A deep shudder of pleasure rippled through both of them when he was sheathed completely inside of her.

Jace rocked against her and moaned, reaching between them, his hands sliding greedily over her smooth skin. She laid her head back against the elevator wall and arched toward him, her hands sliding up to his shoulders to squeeze them and pull them closer, her heat pulsing and aching for him to move faster. The air that surrounded them was thick with lust and humid with their breath.

"Oh my god," Clary groaned aloud and bucked against him, her wetness spreading between the two of them, so abundant that she could hear him slapping against her when he thrusted harder, growling in his chest. His eyes met hers for a hot second, and they blazed right into hers. "Jace..." she said breathlessly and wrapped her legs tighter around his hips, her hands on his back moving down, passing over rolling muscles.

She heard him cry out, and even though it was loud, she heard it very faintly, too enamored in the feel of him. "God yes," he whispered into her ear, moaning desperately. "Do it again, please," he pressed her into the wall, and thrusted faster.

Clary yelped and then melted into bliss when her stomach muscles contracted, her walls growing so tight around him she was surprised he wasn't feeling pain. Actually, he seemed to be enjoying it. "Do what?"

"Your nails," he breathed arching back a little, "scratch me," his lips parted in ecstasy when she trailed her hands up his back again, and dug her nails into his back with a curious look into his eyes.

When he bucked harder she moaned and did it again, until their bodies were dewed with beads of sweat, both of them flushed and panting, beyond words. "Oh, oh!" Clary cried out when she felt a sudden rush of head flood into her abdomen, triggering a sweet, long intense orgasm in which she heard Jace groan long and low, and something quite warm...

"Oh yes," she shuddered and rocked onto him with a renewed fervor, able to feel his release shifting around inside of her. They had done it again, and she knew she should care, but couldn't bring herself to.

"Clary, Clary, Clary," he shook her shoulders a little, but it was no use. She could hear him, but she didn't plan on pulling away anytime soon. She looked at him and kissed him hard, bucking forward hard enough to have him lose his balance for a moment, and then lay down on the floor of the elevator floor and look up at her, amazed.

"Clary," he said again, softly, his eyes roaming over the curve of her waist, her breasts, the way her wild and fiery hair cascaded down her back, curly and untamable.

Her teeth glinted white as she grinned down at him, a seductive one. "Jace," she purred and pressed her hands against the muscles of his chest and rocked back again. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips, and he stared at her in disbelief. Her walls clenched around his again, a hot, warm knot building in her belly again.

"You're still hard," she said, like he didn't know it. And he didn't, not until she rocked way back, and he grunted and felt his stomach tighten at the sight of their bodies meeting. Clary looked down and hummed at their fluids and the sight of her walls stretching over and over to take him into the hilt. She hummed with satisfaction, feeling extremely full.

"Clary," he said, again, for what he felt was probably the hundredth time. His hands went up to caress her breasts, and then fall to her hips, helping her rock forward. When she suddenly lifted herself up and slam herself back down, he cried out in shocked pleasure.

She looked down at him, eyes lidded and made small, desperate noises and she rocked back against him, slow at first, but faster once she found her rhythm. It was like there was some kind of greedy sex monster inside of her, urging her to keep going. And that's what she did, and with every rock, she felt that knot grow even more and become white hot, until her walls were clenching tight again.

"Come with me, Jace," she begged, still sweating lightly along with him. He groaned and she could tell he was trying to hold back. She arched back and started moving against him faster, crying out his name until she felt so hot and warm that every muscle in her body seemed to explode with ecstasy.

"Fuck," he breathed and squeezed her hips, then gave a long long moan and growled as they both rode out their orgasms, left panting against each other, sluggish and satisfied.

"Mmm," Clary leaned down and pressed her lips to his, then gave him a seductive, devilish grin. "Gotcha," she whispered, and moved off of him slowly, moaning at the loss, and shakily to pull on the remnants of her clothing and press the emergency button again to put the elevator into motion.

Jace was already behind her, his teeth grazing against the crook of her neck, his hands sliding up her abdomen. She leaned against him and giggled. "I really hope you have a shirt for me, because there is no salvaging this one."

As the elevator doors opened, he laughed and moved away to stride out and wink back at her. "And that was my intention. Good thing no one is home at the moment, all of New York might have heard that," he reached for her hand and pulled her out, the doors sliding shut smoothly behind them.

Clary ended up in one of his old white t-shirts, sitting in the kitchen with him eating old take out. Every so often she got a wiff of him from the shirt and looked up at him, where she would catch him looking at her like he didn't quite know her.

"Okay, what is it?" she asked finally and set the chopsticks down inside of the carton, crossing her arms over his chest. She looked at him trying to figure out what to say, and felt so endeared by him.

He shook his head, "Clary, you could get pregnant... and you don't seem worried."

Oh, right. That. Clary nodded slowly, "Don't worry about it, I won't be." That was really all she could say, even though taking one of those Plan B pills wasn't a precaution. She knew this wasn't her, this horny, wild sex kitten that wanted to risk it.

And Jace caught onto that, "Clary... this isn't you. What's up?" he frowned now, eyes searching hers, trying to figure her out.

"I guess..." she sighed and pushed the carton away. She was so not hungry anymore. "I'm just tired of worrying Jace, about anything. When we're together, sex or not, everything seems to melt away. In our little world there's no crazy brothers or faerie queens with ulterior motives. Just us."

He let out a slow breath and nodded, "Okay... I understand. But I'm putting my foot down, that is the last time we go unprotected," he looked down at his food with distaste, and she laughed, because he seemed a little regretful. She threw her empty water bottle at him and he caught it, and they both laughed together and rolled their eyes.

* * *

**A.N.: Alright guys! So it's here! If you enjoyed it, you're welcome, if not, I'm so sorry XD I wanted to make it longer, but I figure it will be better to start fresh. Here's to trying to update more often! Bothering me helps, so do that**


End file.
